


The Captain's Companion

by MelodysMom



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodysMom/pseuds/MelodysMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Renard meets the new DA, and discovers they have more in common than you would think. Takes place at the end of Season 4. Main language is English, but in chapters where there are other languages, the translation will always be at the bottom in the footnotes. Rated T for a little swearing, but nothing major. This is my first Grimm story - reviews are very welcome!  (This story is primarily in English - however where there is another language *and that will be French* there will ALWAYS be translation in brackets underneath so you can follow along!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Woge

I don't own anything that you recognize. Any characters you DO recognize are property of NBC and I am only using them to play around with. Any characters (Wesen or otherwise) that you do NOT recognize are mine. This is the first story I've written in a long time, so please be somewhat kind in your reviews! There will be that big horizontal line to show the passage of time, or a change of character POV.

 

“ _Talk to strangers politely – every friend you have now was once a stranger, although not every stranger becomes a friend.”_

 

Chapter 1

 

"Winnie! Time for school!"

Welcome to my life. 12 years old, stereotypical straight A student, with the world's greatest BFF. However, I can't stand when my Mom calls me Winnie. I wasn't named after a chubby little tubby all stuffed with fluff. Then again...

"I'm coming!"

I throw my hair up into a ponytail, run downstairs grabbing the glass of milk on the table.

"You're going to be late, Winnie."

I roll my eyes at her since my mouth is kinda busy drinking my breakfast. I gulp it down and wipe my mouth on my sleeve.

"Winifred Elizabeth! Use a towel!"

"Sorry, mom. Gotta go!"

I grab my backpack and run out the door headed for my school.

* * *

I like having time off during the day. Ever since Winnie has been able to care for herself for an hour or two when she gets home after school is a big help. I'm sitting at the kitchen table having a delicious cup of tea while making my grocery shopping list, and the telephone startles me out of my focus.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mrs. O'Connor?"

"Yes."

"This is Joanne Davidson, Winifred's Vice Principal."

"Oh hello. What can I do for you?"

"Well, we have your daughter in the Nurse's office. She's complaining of feeling 'not herself'. It is flu season, so we had her sit in the office. She has a fever, so we think it's best if she head home, just to be on the safe side."

"Absolutely, I'll come right over and get her. Thank you."

I hang up the phone, then immediately dial my husband's work.

"Jason, Winnie's sick. I have to head over to the school and pick her up."

"Okay. Do you need me to bring anything home?"

"I don't think so. I just hope she's not going through what I went through at that age."

"It must have been terrifying for you."

"It was. Anyway, we'll talk about this later. I'll call you if Ii need you to pick up anything."

"Okay. Give her a hug for me."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone, pick up the car keys and start the short drive to pick up my daughter. The school is only a few blocks away, but if she really IS sick, the last thing I want to do is to make her walk when she might truly be sick to her stomach. I hope it _is_ the flu. I hope it's not what I am dreading. I pull into the school parking lot, and head in to the Nurse's office. I knock on the door.

"Mom?"

She sounds terrible. I open the door and see her laying down on the couch.

"Oh, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Mom. I just feel crappy."

"Come on. We'll get you home."

I collect her backpack, complete with homework for the next few days, and we head home.

"Head upstairs, change into your jammies and get into bed. I'll come up and bring you something to drink in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Mom."

* * *

I really do feel terrible. I didn't eat my lunch today, which might be the reason that I feel so crummy, but I've never felt this sick. Quickly changing into my PJ's, grab one of my favorite books, and climb under the covers. I hear Mom coming up the stairs.

"I'm in bed, Mom."

My bedroom door opens and in walks my Mom, a tray in her hands full of all kinds of things. It's what she does when I don't feel well.

"I brought you some ginger ale, water and soda crackers. I should take your temperature first tho. Open wide."

I do as she asks, and open my mouth wide, holding up my tongue so she can put the thermometer in. It slides under my tongue, and I close my mouth around the thin cylinder.

"Would you like to listen to the radio?"

I nod my head.

"The usual station when you feel sick?"

Again, I nod my head. Mom always knows what I like when I'm not feeling well. She turns on the classical music station, then returns over to my bed. She puts the back of her hand on my forehead.

"You _do_ feel warm, but another few seconds and we'll know what the situation is for sure. Okay. Open up."

I do, and she take out the thermometer, reading the mercury.

"101.3. That's quite high, Missy. I'll go get a cool cloth. Be right back."

She returns a moment later with a cool cloth, and places it behind my neck. My Mom is a Nurse, which is lucky for me. I get better _much_ faster than anyone else I know of. The coolness of the cloth on my skin feels so nice. Mom hands me a pill, which I take with a sip of ginger ale.

"Rest for a little bit, Winnie. I'll wake you when your Dad gets home, okay?"

I nod my head as I cuddle into the blankets.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks."

She kisses my forehead.

"Sleep, sweetie."

My eyes flutter and I realize that I never knew how heavy your eyelids can actually feel. It's really weird. What feels like 30 seconds later I open my eyes and look at the clock. 6:30. Wow, I really slept. I sit up in bed and now I feel dizzy. Oh great. I'm going to miss a whole lot of school, and I'll fall behind. I'll never get into a good school with bad grades! I pull the sheets off me, and head to the bathroom. Some cool water on my face will help. I turn on the tap and start to splash some cool water on my face. It feels quite nice and almost makes me think I feel better. I grab a towel from the rack and dry my face. Wait a second. Something's not right...

* * *

Several hours later and my husband has come home from work. It's been a long day, I called in sick as I needed to stay at home with my daughter. I hand him a cold glass of water as we talk in the kitchen.

"She should be awake soon, dear."

"How high was her fever, Marie?"

"101.3 when she got home. She's been sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake her."

I head to the kitchen to help my wife get our meal on the table. I'm about to open the oven door when we both hear a blood curdling scream coming from the upstairs bathroom...

* * *

TBC - feedback or reviews are lovely.  :)

 

 


	2. This Is What We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winifred's parents reveal to her what they actually are.

Chapter 2 – disclaimers in Chapter 1

A very short, but necessary chapter!

* * *

We drop everything on the floor in the kitchen and run up the stairs. Bursting through the door, we find out daughter on the floor, her hands over her face, screaming at the top of her lungs. This is exactly what I hoped and prayed would _not_ happen. We crouch beside her and put our arms around her. After a few minutes she calms down and we're able to talk with her.

"Winnie, you're okay. Come sit on the bed with us."

She nods her head, her eyes shut tightly and lets us lead her to her room. We sit her down, and we each sit on either side of her, holding her hands.

"Winnie, we were hoping that this wouldn't happen to you, which is why we didn't talk to you about it before now."

I kiss my daughter on the head as my husband continues.

"We didn't know if you were going to get this passed down to you, or if you would be lucky, so we just hoped and prayed you would be lucky and not have the gene. I guess we have some explaining to do."

She just sits on the bed and stares blankly into space – as though she's seen a monster. I glance at my husband with a look that says 'well?' He nods his head.

"Honey, you're a Felingefӓhrte."

She laughs.

"That's not even a word, Dad. Try again."

"Winnie, you're a Felingefӓhrte."

She is now almost exploding in laughter.

"Winifred."

This gets her attention. She has always been her Daddy's girl – and he hardly ever uses her proper name. She stares at him with a look of disbelief.

"What am I?"

"You pronounce it feh – LIN – ge-fair-te."

"Felingefӓhrte."

"That's right."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It roughly translated means feline companion."

She stares off into the distance for what seems like hours, but in reality is only a moment. My husband and I look at each other with concern, then she looks at me.

"What does this mean?"

"Well, the short version of all of this, is that there are people who have a sort of dual DNA. The second form is called Wesen, and just like people there are good Wesen and bad Wesen."

"Okay. So how do you know about this? Do you look like this too?"

It's time. She has never seen me or my husband before, but it's time.

"You've never seen this before, so this is what it looks like when I woge. That's what it's called when someone like us, a Wesen, changes to their other DNA. Are you ready?"

She nods her head and watches as I change into my Wesen form.

"It's still me, this is just my other form, Winnie."

She looks petrified.

"You have the same face as I did."

I nod my head, but after I change back she seems much better.

"Dad?"

He looks at me and I nod my head as he woges into his form. She gets startled, but realizes that it's very similar to mine. His face woges to what almost looks like a tabby, where as mine looks like a normal black cat. He changes back and I can feel her calm as she sees the faces she's used to.

"This is going to take some time for me to get used to, guys."

"I can imagine. It took me almost a year to be able to fully control when I woged."

"What about you, Dad?"

"I was able to control it a little faster than your mother, but during times of high stress it can happen when I don't want it – as it can for any Wesen."

She seems remarkably calm for someone who has just seen her parents woge for the first time.

"So how do you control it?"

"It's something you learn over time, sweetie."

"Can other people see this? Who I, I mean, who _we_ are?"

"Other Wesen can, and also... well..."

She looks up at him with a panic.

"Well what?"

"Well, there's the Grimms."

"What's a Grimm?"

I look at my wife with a concerned look and we know that we have to tell her about the centuries old battle between the Grimms and Wesen, but now is not the time.

"Winnie, one day soon, when the face that you're Wesen has sunk in, we'll take a weekend and explain absolutely everything to you. Until that happens, just know that we are here to help you make sense of it all, ok?"

She sits on the edge of her bed.

"How do I stop myself from looking like... this?"

I smile and rub her back gently as her mother gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"It's something that takes practice, you almost have to shake it off, but the first step will be to calm your heart rate, and realize that you're safe. That's a big part of it."

It's going to be a long and difficult night, full of tears, frustration, and patience.

* * *

TBC - Reviews are lovely... like a warm and sunny summer day!

Teasers - our favorite Captain appears in the next chapter! :)


	3. Meet the new D.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Renard makes his first appearance, and his meeting with the new DA doesn't quite go as planned.

Disclaimers, etc, in Chapter 1.

Now we get into the characters we all know and love! :) Again, solid lines to show passing of time or change in character POV.

* * *

"Yes, I'll be in touch. Thank you."

Great. Just what I need. Juliette's funeral was two days ago, one of my best Detectives is on leave, and he's a Grimm. Could this week get _any_ more complicated? I look up from my desk and notice that a very uneasy silence has come over the bullpen. Getting up, I head to my office door and look out to see that Nick is back at his desk.

"Nick, can I see you in my office please?"

He stands up and comes in. I close the office door as we both sit.

"Nick, I have no idea why you're back at work. You should be dealing with... _things_."

"If you'll excuse me Captain, the job of a Grimm doesn't really stop."

I nod in agreement.

"I can appreciate that. May I gently suggest that you do light duties for the next little while? There are going to be meetings you will need to go to, and you'll most likely need to take a back seat to the job here for a while. If something comes up that needs your immediate attention, I will be certain to make you aware of it."

"I appreciate that, Captain. I should get back to work."

He stands up and as he puts his hand on the door knob, I stop him.

"Nick, I truly am sorry for your loss – with all things taken into consideration, this must be extremely... _difficult_."

He nods stoically, and heads back to his desk. I grab my overcoat, the coffee cup I was drinking from and my keys as I walk out of the Precinct.

"Sergeant, I have a meeting at City Hall. I want the report on that file I gave you this morning by the time I get back. Just put it on my desk."

"Yes, Captain."

I reach the basement parking lot at the station, disarm my car and put it into drive. So many thoughts going through my mind as I drive. This meeting to discuss the case I'm a witness in, the current situation with the families, Nick... How I reached my destination is beyond me. I pull into the parking space and take my coffee from the holder, closing and locking the door behind me.

* * *

This meeting is taking way too long and I'm starting to lose my patience. I have more important things to deal with back at the station.

"Well, I'm meeting with the DA in..."

I look down at my watch and stand up abruptly.

"45 minutes. I'm going to be late. Gentlemen, thank you for your time."

"Our pleasure, Captain."

I nod and leave the room, admittedly not paying a great deal of attention where I'm going. As I look at my watch, wanting to make sure I'm not late, I bump shoulders with someone who was carrying a number of files – some of which are now all over the floor. I bend down to help her pick them up.

"I'm really very sorry about this. I'm late for a meeting."

She doesn't look up at me, she just looks at the mess on the floor as we try and pick up the papers as quickly as possible.

"The end of my second week on the job, and this happens. Could this day get _any_ worse?"

I hand her a folder and speak sincerely.

"I truly _am_ sorry, Miss."

She takes the file from me and we look at each other for a split second as we stand.

"Thank you for your help, Sir. It's just been a terrible day."

"I truly understand."

She nods and smiles.

"Thank you. I have a meeting to get to as well, so I have to take these back to the office. Thanks again."

I nod politely and exit the building driving back to the station. Upon my arrival I'm met with swarm of reporters.

"Captain!"

"Captain Renard!"

"I have no comment for anyone at this time. If you need a statement, you can contact the media liason's office."

The sound of the media shouting my name irritates me like the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard does. I open the front door of the Precinct and head inside as I shout to anyone that will listen.

"Can _someone_ do something about them please? I can't even walk up to the front door of the damn building without someone wanting an interview."

They interpreted my level of frustration well, as two uniformed officers immediately head to the front door and begin directing the press around the side of the building where they can talk to the media liaison. I hate doing public addresses, and I only speak to the media when it's a big case and I have something to tell them. Because I'm a witness in this case, I can't speak to the media, and they should know that, yet they are relentless. I take a cup from the counter and pour myself a cup of what would be called black tar in any other office – but here, it's called coffee. I take off my overcoat, sit at my desk and take a sip. Ugh. It's only 1:15 and I'd much rather have scotch. This day just _can't_ get worse, but knowing my luck.

I open the file that the Sergeant put on my desk while I was out, trying to get my mind back on my work. About 40 minutes later I look up and see Nick, Hank and Sergeant Wu talking to someone in the bullpen. She's tall, about 5'9", dark brown hair, wearing a very simple dress. I get up and walk towards them.

* * *

"No problem, Miss. Detectives Burkhardt and Griffin, our new District Attorney."

The two detectives stand and extend their hands to me.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Nick Burkhardt."

"Hank Griffin. Pleased to meet you."

I smile a genuine smile at them.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you both. Winifred O'Connor."

"That's a great name."

"Thank you, Sergeant. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come here before now to introduce myself, but I'm actually here to meet with..."

"Captain Sean Renard."

Oh God. I know that voice. I turn and see him standing behind me, his hand extended.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss O'Connor."

" _Again_."

He remains expressionless, much as he was at City Hall.

"Shall we go into my office?"

I nod my head in agreement.

"Yes, I think so. It was a pleasure to meet you all."

They smile.

"Nick and Hank, please. Do you prefer Miss O'Connor or Winifred?"

"Well, my friends can call me Winnie."

They smile.

"We'll see you soon, Winnie."

The Captain holds the door to his office open for me, and as soon as I enter his office he closes the door behind us. He gestures to the chairs.

"Have a seat."

I nod and sit as he sits behind his desk. I take out my files from my briefcase as he speaks.

"I am truly sorry about this afternoon, Winnie."

I remain focused on my task of finding my files.

" _Winifred_."

I can see out of the corner of my eye that he is processing what I just said. Good.

"You said just a moment ago that we should call you Winnie."

"No, I said that my _friends_ call me Winnie."

I can feel him processing that statement.

"I would have had these files organized before our meeting, Captain, however I became a little flustered this afternoon and my files became..."

"Disheveled?"

I look up at him with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, actually."

His cell phone starts ringing as I continue to put my files together. He picks it up, looks at it, and puts it back down on the desk. It rings several times, then stops. A few seconds later it starts ringing again.

"Are you going to get that?"

"I thought it would be rude to do so."

"I'm still getting my files ready. Don't worry."

He nods his head and swipes his phone. He stands and looks out the window as he speaks.

"Bonjour. Oui. Je peux confirmer que le hexenbiest est mort. La femelle était celui qui l'a tuée. Non, elle l'a fait après son départ. Nous avons aucune idée d'où elle a disparu . Mon cousin sera à la recherche d' elle maintenant, encore plus qu'avant. Oui je suis d'accord. Nous parlerons plus tard."

(English Translation: Hello. Yes. I can confirm that the hexenbiest is dead. The female was the one who killed her. No, after she did she left. My cousin will be searching for her now, even more so than before. Yes, I agree. We will speak later.)

He sits down as he swipes to end his call.

"I'm sorry about that. Where were we?"

I look at him with a slight smirk on my face.

"What?"

"You speak french well."

"I'm fluent."

I nod my head in agreement.

"You _are_. So. Your cousin is looking for someone."

He looks taken aback, but I smile and nod.

"Yes. You understood _everything_?"

"Yes, Captain. I'm fluent in a few languages."

"Which ones?"

"French, obviously. However the rest you'll have to discover on your own."

"You've lived here your whole life?"

I shake my head.

"No, Captain."

I'm a lawyer. If he wants answers, he'll have to work for them. He stares at me impatiently.

" _Well_?"

"Well _what_?"

"Where have you lived?"

I smile and shake my head.

"I'm a lawyer, Captain. I don't answer questions I'm not asked. I lived in Montreal until I was 15. My father got work in Florida so we lived there for a number of years, then South Carolina. I ended up working in New York for a number of years, then in Nevada. Now I'm here."

He nods his head.

"I see. So what is it we need to go over?"

"Well, your style of answering questions. It needs to be in the same manner in which I answered your questions just now. Defense Counsel will try and trip you up. You're a very smart man so it _won't_ be easy – but they'll make a valiant effort. Do you know what time it is?"

He looks at his watch.

"Yes, it's 1:56"

"See? You need to _not_ do that. _Don't_ give more in your answer than is asked."

He nods his head.

"Do you know what time it is, Captain?"

"Yes."

I nod my head.

" _Much_ better."

We start going over his testimony, making sure that it is rock solid. Something tells me that he would be nothing but honest when on the stand, but this is standard procedure with someone that is an eye witness, and will be the star witness at that.

"Well, I think that should do it. Thank you for your time, Captain. I'll be in touch."

I stand from my chair and as I do he does as well. He heads to the door and hesitates to open it.

"I truly _am_ sorry for earlier today, Winifred. I'd like to make it up to you."

"That's very kind, but unnecessary."

"It actually is _quite_ necessary. I think we have a few things to discuss that I'd rather _not_ discuss in my office. You heard my conversation."

I nod my head.

"Ah yes, I had forgotten about that."

Not really, but I let it go.

"I wasn't going to say anything. Confidentiality, you know?"

"I didn't think that applied to a witness."

"Well, it does when I'm the DA and you're the Police Captain."

We both smirk at the moment.

"Still, I'd like to discuss things with you further. 8:00?"

I smirk at him as I reach for the door – my hand over his – and I turn the handle.

"Call me."

"I'll call your office this afternoon."

"Anyone can get my office number, Captain. Call my cell."

"I don't have your number."

"If you call, I'll go. You're the boss and have resources available to you. Work for it."

I head into the bullpen and say goodbye to the two detectives I met earlier. I can feel the eyes looking at me as I leave – but the pair of eyes I feel on me the most are the most intense ones I've ever seen.

* * *

I sit at my computer and log in to the tracking system.

"Name. Winifred O'Connor. Occupation. District Attorney."

I hit enter and her file pops up almost instantly. I read through her file and email the information to myself, then I pick up the phone and dial.

"Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for this evening please. For 8:00. Two. Renard. Thank you."

I hang up the phone and dial seven more numbers.

"Hello."

"Winifred. Sean Renard."

"Well _that_ didn't take long. I just pulled out of the parking lot."

I can hear the smile on her face.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30. Is that alright?"

"That should be fine. I should be home by then."

"See you then."

This should be an interesting evening.

* * *

TBC: Reviews make me happy - like having dinner with the Captain. :)


	4. A Second Chance to Make A First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Renard gets a second chance to make a first impression, and they show each other who they really are.

Disclaimers, etc in Chapter 1

* * *

"Have a good weekend, Margaret."

"You too, Winnie. Any plans?"

"Having dinner tonight with someone, then more unpacking when drowning in case files becomes too much to handle."

She smiles.

"Have fun. If you need help, give me a shout."

"Thanks, don't stay too late."

I smile at my assistant and head out the door. Leaving on a Friday at 5:45. I think this is the earliest that I've left ANY office. Being the DA has its advantages, I suppose.

I reach my house, head upstairs and have a shower – thinking the whole time about where we may be going for dinner. This might be a good idea, because I don't know Portland all that well, and knowing a good restaurant in town would be a good thing. Always important for taking clients or important people for lunch.

After my shower to shake off the craziness of the day I head into my closet and pull out the dress I am going to wear. A dark purple color with a tiny slit on the side. That should be nice. Since I don't know where we're going, I don't want to over OR under dress. Just as I'm putting the finishing touches on my minimal makeup – which is very standard for me – I hear a knock at the door. Woah. Why did I just get butterflies in my stomach? Calm down, Winnie. It's just dinner. I head to the front door and open it. Wow. He went home and changed. There's something about a powerful man in a well made dark suit that just...

"Captain."

He smiles slightly at me.

"It's Sean, Winifred. I'm a little early. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all. Please excuse the state of things. I'm still unpacking."

He comes in my house and takes in the scene.

"I'm just finishing getting ready. Please make yourself as comfortable as you can in the chaos."

I head upstairs and finish putting on my lipstick, and I spray on a tiny spritz of perfume. My low heels are put on and I collect my purse. As I walk slowly down the stairs, I look to see where he is. He's in the Living Room looking at the books on the shelf. As he hears me come into the room he turns abruptly and smiles.

"You look lovely."

I smile and I can feel myself start to blush.

"Thank you. You as well."

He chuckles.

"Quite the collection of books you have."

"That's only partial. The others are in my office upstairs. These are just a few of my favorites."

"You must enjoy history."

"You can learn a lot about the present from the past."

We stand looking at each other in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So where are we going?"

"A little place I know. Excellent food, you'll enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will. Let me just get my wrap."

I head to the front hall closet and get my black wrap off the hanger. As I toss it over my shoulder I feel his hand on the small of my back. I turn my head abruptly and he removes his hand.

"Sorry, I was brought up with old world manners."

I relax under his explanation.

"I just wasn't expecting it. Thank you."

He opens the door for me and I lock the door after we exit. As we walk down the front steps he gently places his hand on the small of my back. I smile as we reach his car. He holds the door open for me and I smile at him as I sit. He closes the door and comes around to the driver side door.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

He shuts the door and looks at me.

"What is?"

"Chivalry. It's a lost art form, you know."

" _Not_ with me."

We pull away from my house and he goes to change the music.

"Don't change it, I love classical."

"Who's your favorite?"

"I love Mozart. He has such a youthfulness to his music. So light and happy."

"Except Don Giovanni."

"True. That wasn't a very happy piece, was it?"

He shakes his head.

"So where are we going for dinner?"

"It's a little place on the West side of Portland. It's very small, but the food is incredible. It's one of the best restaurants in town."

"I trust your palate. You've been here a lot longer than I have. What cuisine?"

"They have a little of everything, which is why I thought it would be good. I wasn't sure of your preferences."

"I'll eat anything. My mother always taught me to respect the host and eat what was served."

"Someone else was brought up with old world manners, I see."

"Somewhat."

"So. You know that I have at least one cousin. How about you? Do you come from a big family?"

I shake my head.

"No, I'm an only child. I would have liked to have a brother or sister tho."

"It's _not_ all its cracked up to be. Trust me, you're not missing much."

"Sounds like there's a little animosity between you and your brother?"

"Half-brother, actually. We had different mothers and therein lay the main source of the animosity."

I look at him with genuine concern.

"You _had_ a brother?"

"He died a couple of years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We were never really close."

"Did he live in Portland?"

"No, in France."

"Is that where you're from?"

He chuckles.

"Initially, I suppose. My mother and I left Europe when I was 13 and we came to America."

He pulls into a parking lot.

"Here we are."

He parks the car and as he turns off the ignition I reach for the door. He clears his throat in my direction and I turn to look at him.

"What?"

He gestures at the door handle.

"Chivalry, remember?"

He smirks and I shake my head as he opens my side of the door, extending his hand to help me out. As our hands touch I feel the butterflies in my stomach again – the same as I felt when I was at home. He places his hand on my lower back and escorts me into the restaurant, holding the door open for me.

"Captain Renard. It's been a while since we've seen you."

The Maitre' D seems very pleasant.

"Thank you, Richard."

"Please, follow me."

He gestures for me to walk in front of him and follow Richard to our table. He holds the chair for me as I sit, and Sean sits on the other side. Richard hands us our menus.

"Something to drink, Miss?"

"A glass of red, please."

"Captain?"

"The same, Richard. Thank you."

He nods and heads to get our drink orders in.

"This looks like a wonderful place."

He peruses his menu for a moment then places it down.

"It is."

"So, what do you recommend?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"Well, why don't you order for me then."

"Done."

Just as I put my menu down our server comes with our drinks.

"I brought the bottle for you, Captain."

"Thank you."

He places our drinks in front of us.

"Are we ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?"

"I think we're ready. The lady will have the Chateaubriand."

"How would you like it done, Miss?"

Wow. I'm shocked by being referred to as a lady. It takes me a split second to realize that the server has asked me a question, but I respond quickly enough.

"Medium rare, please."

"Excellent choice. And for yourself, Captain?"

"I believe I'll have the same. Rare for me please."

"Excellent. I'll put these in for you right away."

He reaches for his glass and I reach for mine.

"So, Sean. What should we drink to?"

He thinks for a moment, then his smirk re-appears.

"How about to a fresh start?"

I can't help but chuckle.

"Sounds perfect. To a fresh start."

We clink our glasses and take a sip.

"So you enjoy classical music?"

"I love classical music. Opera is my favorite."

He seems amused by this.

" _Interesting_."

"What is?"

"Not many people our age have an affinity for Opera."

"True. I think you either love it or you don't. You do, I assume?"

"I have season's tickets to the Portland Opera. I hardly ever get to attend because of work tho."

"That's a true shame. You should make the time to go."

"Perhaps _now_ I will."

"Do you know what's being featured this season?"

"I know that Die Enfuhrung Aus Dem Serail is being featured, which is..."

"The Abduction from the Seraglio."

"I forgot. Mozart."

"That and German."

I take another sip of my wine.

"Another fluency?"

I nod my head.

"I can't remember offhand the others that are being featured, I just remembered that one for certain."

Our waiter brings our plates to us. He places mine in front of me, then Sean's.

"Bon apetit."

"Merci, monsieur."

Sean smiles at me as we start eating. We make small talk during our meal, mostly talking about our respective jobs, how my move went from Nevada to Oregon and aspects of the upcoming trial that could be considered common knowledge to the general public. Both of us being involved in the law in some way, we know about gag orders and not speaking about cases until cleared by the presiding Judge.

"That was a fantastic meal."

"I hoped you'd enjoy it."

There's a slight tension in the air between us. We haven't talked about what I overheard in his office today. He pays our bill and holds my chair as I stand up to leave, helping me with my wrap.

"It's a little chilly out, you don't want to catch a cold."

I smile softly.

"Thank you."

We don't speak much on the way back to my house. He points out a number of local hot spots tho, so I know where they are should I ever need them. He pulls into my driveway so I turn to face him.

"Would you like to come in for coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Instead of precinct tar, yes. _Actual_ coffee. We've ignored the pink elephant in the room for long enough, haven't we?"

He nods his head and turns off the ignition. I stay seated, knowing that he'll come and open the door for me, which he does. He extends his hand and I grasp it, accepting his assistance. He smirks at me.

"You're learning."

I smile as we walk to my front door. I unlock it and we head inside.

"May I take your coat?"

He hands it to me and I place it on a hanger.

"Please make yourself at home, Sean. I'll go put on the coffee. What do you take?"

He removes his tie and undoes the collar on his shirt and I think I'm going to go weak in the knees.

"Just cream, thank you."

A few minutes later, after regaining my composure in the kitchen, he stands as I come into the living room holding two steaming mugs of coffee. He smiles as he accepts his.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Please sit."

He waits until I sit beside him and put my cup on the table. A moment of awkward silence passes between us.

"So."

"So."

"Who was the Hexenbiest?"

"Her name was Juliette."

"How did she die?"

"She was killed by a Grimm."

A look of shock is on my face, I'm certain.

"A Grimm? You have a _Grimm_? In Portland?"

"Two that I know of, actually."

" _TWO_?"

"Yes. The Grimm that killed her has fled, I believe, as I said earlier today."

"However there's _still another Grimm_ in Portland?"

He smirks.

"Yes."

"So you're not going to tell me where this Grimm is, are you?"

"You didn't ask me to."

"Smart ass."

"I'm taking the DA's advice."

"Well, you know where the Grimm is, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Where _is_ this Grimm?"

"My turn to ask you a few questions. I am _assuming_ that you're Wesen since you know what a Hexenbiest and a Grimm are. What type of Wesen are you?"

"I'm a Felingefӓhrte."

" _Really_?"

I nod my head.

"Really. You?"

He hesitates and puts his coffee on the table.

"Well, maybe I should just show you."

A few seconds later and he woges. In reaction, I realize that I have as well.

"Well this is interesting."

I can't help but laugh.

"No kidding. A Zauberbiest and a Felingefӓhrte."

He returns to his normal self, and as he does I do as well.

"I'm half, actually. My mother is a Hexenbiest, my father was human."

"I'm full on Wesen."

We sit in awkward silence for a few moments.

"So who's the Grimm?"

I take a sip of my coffee.

"Detective Burkhardt."

I start choking, and he puts his hand on my back.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. I'm stunned. That nice detective is a Grimm? Does he know about you?"

He nods his head.

"As does his partner and Sergeant Wu."

"He hasn't tried to kill you?"

He laughs and what is becoming his trademark smirk crosses his face.

"He did, once. Technically twice. But we work together when Wesen are involved, and it happens more often than not."

We sit silently together, him allowing me the time to process all this new information.

I woge and speak to him quietly.

"So knowing what I am doesn't bother you?"

He woges and responds.

"So knowing what _I_ am doesn't bother _you_?"

We stand facing each other and get as close as we can – taking in each others' scent in our Wesen forms.

"Doesn't bother me at all, Sean."

He lifts my chin to look at him.

"Witches have always had a soft spot for cats."

"You're _not_ a witch, tho."

He smirks.

"Fair enough. Hexen and Zauberbiests then, have always had a soft spot for cats."

"What about half Zauberbiests?"

"Yes, _even_ half Zauberbiests."

He looks at me intently.

"May I?"

He gently places his lips on mine and I can feel myself smile. I close my eyes, then he pulls away.

"What?"

That smirk of his is almost intoxicating.

"You started purring."

Oh God. I pull away from him and turn my head.

"Well, that's embarassing."

He turns me towards him and makes me look directly at him. Oh god, now he's fully smiling. We both change back into our human forms.

"Winnie, cats purr when they're happy. I think it's adorable."

"Winifred."

"Don't you think we're friends _now_?"

"We _are_ , but I just like how you say my name."

He smiles.

"Okay then. _Winifred_. I should go."

I nod my head.

"Yes, I think that would be a _wise_ decision. On _both_ our parts. Let me get your coat."

I hand him his coat and head to the front door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome. Have a good night, _Winifred_."

"And you, Sean."

We smile at each other and as I close the door I lean my back against it. I sigh. I can't believe I purred. I'm so embarrased.

* * *

I stand on the front porch of her house and sigh. A Felingefӓhrte. Wow. This could be very interesting.

* * *

TBC – Please take a moment and send a review – it's as wonderful as a delicious dinner and old world chivalry! It encourages me to write, and being my first Grimm story I'm not sure if people are enjoying it or not. Thanks!


	5. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first kiss... and Sean teaches Winifred how to shoot at the Precinct.

Disclaimers, etc in Chapter 1.  


* * *

  
Ask anyone other than the Governor and I'm sure they'll tell you that sitting in your office at 8:00 am on a Saturday morning is psychotic. I guess that makes me extremely psychotic because I've been here since 6:00. I have so much prep to do and I can't concentrate when I'm at home. Everywhere I look I see where he's been. Helping me unpack, hanging up pictures, sitting having coffee. It's been an interesting couple of weeks, that's for sure.  
  
The benefit of being here on my own is that I have full access to my databases at work – and I can blast the music as loud as I want without running the risk of offending anyone. Needless to say, the music is blaring as loud as I can have it without damaging the structural integrity of the building.  
  
The previous song ends, and the opening strains of "Supermassive Black Hole" blast through my sound system. I lip sync the entire song as I keep my eyes focused on my computer screen, looking up a reference point for my case. Just as I hear them say the final 'supermassive black hole' I hear someone clear their throat. Immediately I turn off the music and I know I have a look of panic on my face when he opens his mouth to speak. I put my hand up in to stop him.  
  
"Hold on, I just had an MI. Give me a minute."  
  
"Mind if I sit while you recover?"  
  
"Please, just let my blood pressure come back from the stratosphere."  
  
I close my eyes and put my head in my hands, taking a few deep breaths trying to make myself feel a little more calm. After a moment I look up at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I can leave if you want me to."  
  
"No, don't leave. I just... I really wasn't expecting anyone to come by, hence the blasting of the music."  
  
"Well, I was on my way to your place to see you, actually, and I saw your car in the lot. I figured you'd be here."  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."  
  
"So what are you doing here so early on a Saturday?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Really? You could have called me, you know."  
  
"So any time I'm not able to sleep I'm supposed to call you, is this how it works?"  
  
He nods his head with his now standard lip curl.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"I'll remember that. Anyway, I'm here doing work. What were your plans?"  
  
"Well, we've been out a few times together, and I was thinking it might be a good idea if I took you to shoot."  
  
"Shoot?"  
  
"Yes. To shoot."  
  
"As in a gun?"  
  
"What else would you shoot?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Precinct shooting range. Have you ever shot before?"  
  
"No, but how hard can it be?"  
  
He smirks.  
  
"Okay. So are you in?"  
  
"Oh what the hell. Give me a few minutes to finish up a couple of things, if that's alright."  
  
"Sure. I don't need an appointment. Would you prefer to just meet me at the station? I can head back so you can do a little more work. Say 10:00?"  
  
Can he read minds?  
  
"I've been here since 6:00, so that would make a half day. I can do my other book prep tonight from home. That would be perfect. Should I bring coffee?"  
  
"I'll never say no to good coffee."  
  
He stands and comes around the back of my desk. He can read my expressions pretty well now without having to ask me what I'm thinking. Taking my hand he helps me up out of my office chair so we're standing face to face. If I could get lost looking in his eyes, I'd have no idea where I would be right now and would need to call AAA. Gently putting his hand behind my neck he brings my face closer to his. Zauberbiests aren't witches per se, but there's some kind of magic happening right now and I think we both know it. I start to close my eyes but he pulls away from me. Well this is bizarre.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to see me when it happens."  
  
"We've kissed once before, Sean."  
  
His voice is getting very low and quiet.  
  
"That was a lip touch Winifred, not a kiss."  
  
He resumes bringing my mouth towards his and as they connect there's some form of electricity that jolts through me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. We both felt it at the same time, I'm absolutely sure. We both pull away a little, just to catch our breath, but I know he can definitely read my thoughts. He pulls me towards him, our arms wrapping around each other. It's forceful but gentle, impassioned but calm. I have no idea how long we've been locked together like this and I don't really care. No one has ever kissed me like this before.  
  
I hate to have to do this but I need to breathe. I can't even open my eyes and I know I can barely speak.  
  
"Wow."  
  
I slowly open them and he is intently staring at me as he speaks just above a whisper.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
We both look at each other and he speaks softly.  
  
"Now that was a kiss."  
  
"I might need further clarification on the differences this evening tho."  
  
"If you'd like my lady, I will be more than happy to oblige."  
  
"We'll figure it out. I have no idea how I'm going to get work done now, but I have a date at 10:00 so I have to finish some work here."  
  
He smiles at me and puts his lips on my forehead.  
  
"I'll see you at 10:00."  
  
His hand trails down my arm and he squeezes my hand gently as he leaves, his eyes never leaving mine the entire time. Yeah. I'm not getting any work done.

* * *

  
I've been at the Precinct for about an hour, just reading over case files. It's surprisingly quiet right now, most of the officers are out on patrol, making sure that everything is alright from Friday night bar fights, doing follow ups, etc. I hear conversation in the bullpen and I look at my watch. It's almost 10:00. I can't believe how involved I got in these files. I finish up the last few paragraphs I have to read, then I tuck the file away neatly in my desk. Heading to the door I open it, and flip the light switch.  
  
"Here he is now, Ma'am."  
  
She turns to look at me and smiles.  
  
"Good to see you. I wasn't sure you'd come."  
  
"How can I resist such a generous offer?"  
  
I hold my arm out to direct her.  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
She nods her head.  
  
"Nice to see you, Officer."  
  
"You as well, Ma'am."  
  
We head down the hall towards the elevator. We're not saying much, but that's alright. I'm a man of few words anyway, though she is breaking me out of that. Slightly. We step in and I press the floor button.  
  
"You excited?"  
  
"Nervous, more than anything."  
  
"You don't have to be nervous. Shooting a gun is easy."  
  
"I wasn't talking about shooting a gun."  
  
Oh why the hell does this have to be the fastest elevator in Portland? The door opens and she walks out in front of me.  
  
"Stay there for a minute. I have to go get your protective gear."  
  
She nods her head and starts taking in the range. I open the locked storage room, sign out a gun for her as well as a set of safety gear for her eyes and ears. I grab the clip board and take everything out to her.  
  
"Winifred, you'll need to sign right here please."  
  
She takes the clipboard from my hand and reads it over.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Just you'll follow procedures like basic gun safety, telling me what makes you nervous, wearing proper protective gear. Just the basics."  
  
She starts to sign then looks up at me with her pen poised over the sign in sheet.  
  
"Can I hold off on point number two until later this evening? I'd rather be focused on the fact that with that thing in my hand I could kill you, and I'd really rather not do that."  
  
I nod my head.  
  
"That would be alright, but you'll be held to it."  
  
"I would expect nothing less. So where do we go now?"  
  
A swipe of my key card and the metal sound proof door opens. She takes in the gallery and I can sense the nervousness she feeling, so I place my hand on the small of her back and she calms a little.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
She follows me to the gallery window, and I place her headgear and goggles on the table.  
  
"This is where you'll shoot from. You've never shot before, so I'm going to give you a few tips."  
  
She nods her head and listens intently.  
  
"Firstly, the moment you stand up here where I am and you have your gun in your hand, your protective gear will be on. I don't want to have to rush you to the hospital, ok?"  
  
She smiles a little at me and nods her head.  
  
"Ok. What's the next tip?'  
  
"You know, it will probably be easier to show you. Come stand where I am."  
  
I step out of the way and let her stand on her mark.  
  
"Face the target at the end. Good. So the way that I shoot when I'm in here is this. Place your feet about shoulder's width apart, and I tend to put one foot slightly behind the other."  
  
She follows my advice and stands in an almost perfect stance.  
  
"Like that?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
I stand in front of her and move her feet apart a little.  
  
"That's better. See, you're facing forward, but one foot is slightly in front of the other. I just find it helps to steady yourself for a non moving target."  
  
"Ok. Got it."  
  
I hand her the protective gear.  
  
"Put these on, 'cause I'm going to give you your gun."  
  
She looks scared.  
  
"You can do this. There's no ammunition in it right now. I'll load it just before you're ready to shoot."  
  
A deep breath, and she puts on her protection. I take the gun off the counter and move the ear piece from one side so she can hear me.  
  
"So I'll stand right behind you, 'cause you may fall over. Don't be embarrassed if you do, you wouldn't be the first and certainly not the last person to do it. I'll catch you tho if you lose your balance so you won't fall. You'll hold the gun in one hand like this, and then put your other arm up to steady your wrist, like this and remember I'll be right behind you. I'll tap you on the shoulder so you know when I'm behind you and it's safe to go, ok?"  
  
She nods her head.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You've got this. Raise the gun and aim it at the target, just so you can get an idea of what it will feel like when you're going to shoot."  
  
She looks so incredibly nervous, but I must have been somewhat nervous when I first shot a gun. Now I hardly think twice about it.  
  
"Think you're ready?"  
  
She nods her head, but I can see the fear in her eyes. Taking the gun from her I try and reassure her.  
  
"You're gonna be just fine. So you've got nine bullets and this is an automatic so you can shoot them all at once, or you can shoot a few, it doesn't matter to me. What does matter is that regardless of whether you empty the gun in one go or not, you point the gun down to the floor if you're going to turn around, okay?"  
  
She nods, then I load up the gun for her.  
  
"I'll help you get into position, then I'll be right behind you."  
  
I hand her the loaded gun, replace her ear cover so she won't go deaf. Standing behind her as promised, I help her get her gun into position then place my hand on her back just between her shoulders. She nods her head.  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
She shoots her first shot and flies back into me. I could see that coming a mile away.  
  
" **THAT WAS CRAZY!** "  
  
People always talk louder when they can't hear themselves. Pointing her gun down towards the floor I move the protection from her ears so I can give her a few more tips. It takes every ounce of restraint in my body to not run my mouth along her neck and her ear as I speak to her. She listens to my tips, and shoots the remaining eight bullets at her target. She lays the gun on the counter and removes her protection.  
  
"So, how did that feel?"  
  
I press the button the wall to bring her target towards us so she can see how she did as she responds.  
  
"Scared to death, but invigorating in a weird way."  
  
I smirk at her then turn to look at her target.  
  
"Not bad. You got three shots in the outline. For a first time shooting, that's quite good."  
  
Smiling she takes a quick grasp of my hand.  
  
"So what've you got?"  
  
"Marksmanship wise?"  
  
She nods her head and I smirk.  
  
"I never miss my target."  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Ever."  
  
Oh it's on now. I call up a fresh target and load the gun with 9 more bullets.  
  
"Where am I aiming?"  
  
Reading her expressions and trying to figure out her thoughts has become a very amusing game for me.  
  
"How about 2 in each shoulder, 2 in the chest, 2 in the stomach and one in the center of the forehead?"  
  
"What's the wager?"  
  
"Get them all and I'll make you dinner tonight. Miss even one and you're the chef."  
  
"Well, since I win either way..."  
  
Without pause I fire nine shots in quick succession and less than 5 seconds later I press the button on the wall to bring the target towards us.  
  
"Holy crap."  
  
"I told you, I never miss my target."  
  
Running my finger along the underside of her chin I can see her begin to relax.  
  
"I'll have to head to the store and pick up some groceries. Dinner and movie night in sound okay?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
We return her gun, the unused bullets from the case and her gear to the storage room, and I sign my name to verify they were returned in good order. Escorting her to her car I open the door for her and she rolls down the window as she puts the key in the ignition.  
  
"What time, Sean?"  
  
"I'd say I'd come right now, but I know you want to work a little."  
  
"7:00?"  
  
"Perfect. I'll see you then."  
  
I lean toward her and touch my lips gently to hers.  
  
"See that was a lip touch, not a kiss."  
  
"You'll have to remind me tonight about what the differences are. I may have forgotten."  
  
She's incredible.  
  
"I'll see you at seven."  
  
I stand in the lot and watch her drive away, knowing this is going to be a fantastic evening. I really couldn't lose either way on that bet. Both outcomes meant being together, and that's all I could want right now. My hands in my pockets I turn and head back into the Precinct, intent on finishing the work I have on my desk before I have to leave.

* * *

  
TBC – Please send a review my way. It really does float my boat!


	6. Dinner and No Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winifred makes good on her part of the bet, and tells Sean what makes her nervous.

Dislaimers, etc in Chapter 1

Notes: The text messages at the end are in single quotes, as an fyi. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Surprisingly I have been able to do quite a bit of work this afternoon. Between looking after things in the kitchen and having my files in the Living Room I've been quite productive today. I had set an alarm on my phone to let me know when it was 6:30 so I could tidy up my work and make sure the table was set. Everything is now looking like it should when you're expecting company. Sean called about 20 minutes ago to let me know that he was on the way, but had a couple of stops to make. I told him to just come in when he got here, that the door would be open. A flash of light shakes me out of my concentration, and I realize that it was the headlights from his car reflecting in the windows. I hear doors open and close, then a car alarm being set. I take a quick look in the hallway mirror to make sure I look okay, which I think I do, then I step back into the kitchen and stir the sauce.

"Winifred, it's just me."

Just you. That's a good one.

"I'm in the kitchen, come on in."

"Be there in a second."

I hear him hanging up his coat, then walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Something smells incredible. What's for dinner?"

"Spinach and cheese tortellini with home made bolognese sauce. I didn't have time to make fresh pasta, so I bought the 'store fresh' kind."

I turn towards him and I start to feel the butterflies again. How is it possible that he gets better looking each time I see him? This is absolutely one of the things he looks the best in. Jeans, t-shirt and a sweater. He holds out his hands and I see he's carrying two bottles of wine.

"I didn't know what we were having, so I brought one of each."

"You didn't have to bring anything, you know."

"Yes, I did. I can't come empty handed."

"How hungry are you? It'll take about 7 minutes for the pasta to cook."

"I could eat anytime. You?"

I nod my head.

"I am a little hungry. I'll pop the pasta in then."

I take the lid off my pot of well salted boiling water and drop the pasta in. I feel his hand on my waist and his lips on the top of my head as I stir.

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Not really. Everything's pretty much ready. If you'd like to uncork the bottle and let it breathe for a few minutes that would be great."

"I'll do that."

After a few minutes the pasta is cooked and drained. Sean's come into the kitchen to help me take things out to the table which is so domestic, but it's quite adorable. It just feels so _normal_ to be doing this when we are both anything _but_ normal.

* * *

Dinner has been eaten, the table cleared and dishwasher loaded. It's amazing how fast these things get done when you have someone to help you. As I walk out into the Living Room I see him looking at my bookcase.

"See anything you like?"

He turns to look at me.

" _Now_ I do."

I smile at his compliment.

"I meant on the bookshelf, silly."

"Oh, that. Yeah, there's a few here that I like."

"For instance?"

"The Complete Works of William Shakespeare is a nice one. War and Peace, The Diary of Anne Frank. You really love history."

"I told you the first time you were here that you can learn a lot about the present from the past. It's true."

He puts the book he's holding back in its spot and he turns to face me.

"What movie would you like to watch?"

He shakes his head and moves closer to me.

"You don't want to watch a movie?"

"I'd rather not."

"Well, what would you prefer to do?"

That smirk is creeping up on his face again.

"Sean, I told you before that I would prefer to wait, if at all possible, until after you testify in a couple of weeks. I just want to be able to focus on you sitting in the witness stand rather than..."

He pulls me towards him playfully and he chuckles.

"I know, I'm just teasing. However this is quite nice."

"What?"

"Dancing."

"There's no music. I'll turn some on."

"We don't need any, Winifred."

Oh my... I'm gonna melt. He's literally going to make me melt. To hell with not purring now. He takes my right hand in his and brings it to his chest, his right arm around my waist. In peaceful silence we start moving, my head resting against his chest and his lips resting on top of my head. I could do this literally all night long. He speaks so softly I can barely hear him.

"So what is it that makes you nervous?"

I sigh. We're going there.

"This does, Sean."

He lifts his head and I start to pull away from him, but he doesn't let me get too far. He makes sure he's still holding me.

"This?"

I nod my head in agreement and I gesture as to point to us.

"This. Whatever _this_ is, yes. It makes me nervous."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"That's the thing, Sean. I don't know."

He's starting to get concerned, I can see that on his face. He steps back a little, still grasping my hand as he leads me to the couch.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's concerning you. Is it that I'm a cop?"

As we sit beside each other I can't help but laugh right out loud.

"It has absolutely _**nothing**_ to do with the fact that you're a cop, Sean. Although the fact that you could die every time you go to work does frighten me a little."

"So it's not that I'm a cop. Is it that I'm a Zauberbiest?"

I put my hand up to his face and run my thumb back and forth a little.

"No. My parents might have an issue with that when they find out, but I couldn't care less."

"So what is it?"

I take a deep breath as he looks at me intently. Here goes nothing.

"I am an introvert, by nature. I enjoy being with people, I enjoy being social, but I like being quiet at home as well. I get nervous quite easily – particularly when I'm in situations that I don't really control. So when those situations present themselves, more often than not I picture myself in a Courtroom where I can be in control of the situation. It's what I do, it's what I love to do, it's my career and it's one of my passions. It's one of the places that I feel comfortable – almost at home. But when I look at you it makes me nervous because I don't want to _be_ anywhere else. I don't _want_ to imagine that I'm anywhere else and what makes me nervous more than anything is that when we're _not_ together I think about the next time I'm going to see you, I picture your face or replay something in my mind that we've done together and I get nervous all over again. I don't want it to end but at the same time I don't want to get hurt if things aren't at least remotely mutual."

I can't look at him. I can't. I just can't bring myself to do it. After a moment of what to me is deafening silence he gets up from the couch, takes my hand and helps me stand. Despite the fact that I can't look at him directly I know he's looking at me with the intense look he has. I feel his hands on either side of my face, turning me to look at him. When our eyes finally meet, I can see I had no reason to be nervous or afraid.

"Winifred, you and I are cut from very similar cloth. You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about or worried about. Everything you said is completely mutual and then some. I take my job seriously as well – people's lives depend on me being able to focus at work and having the ability to direct and oversee my Precinct staff. But in the last few weeks I've found that several times a day my mind will wander – if only for a moment, and where it wanders you inevitably are there waiting for me. I'll see your beautiful smile, remember the scent of your hair, what it feels like to kiss you, then someone will shake me out of my daze and I'll wish I could be back in that place with you."

Yes, tears are starting to form in my eyes. How can this man who has worked so hard to get where he is, be telling me things like this?

"Everything feels like it's going fast and I'm just as scared and nervous as you. Having such intense feelings for someone in what seems like such a short time is like being on a terrifying ride, but I don't want to go on it with anyone else."

He brings my face to his and our lips connect softly. Once we both realize that neither of us is going anywhere, my hands reach the back of his head and I bring him closer to me, not wanting to let this moment ever end. I thought the kiss we shared earlier today in my office was something, but this one bests it without question. That was the ' _the first kiss_ ' kiss – very reserved but wonderful in its own right. This is the ' _confirmation_ ' kiss, much more passionate and involved, but still there's something about it that has a sweetness and purity to it. Just as our heads move back for a little air, his pocket starts to vibrate, and then it rings. His lips are still against mine but I can still hear him whisper.

"Dammit."

I can't help but laugh.

"I really hate your phone."

" _You_ hate it?"

He swipes to answer the call.

"Renard. Really?"

He looks at me with desperation in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

He ends his call and takes me in his arms, his lips against my forehead.

"I have to go, there was a double homicide."

"I understand. I really do."

"Please know that if I didn't have to go..."

I cut him off.

"I understand, Sean. You're a public servant, and you have to work. I get that. It's par for the course."

"I'd really like to see you after I'm done – but I don't know when that will be."

I head to the front door and get my keys out of my purse. I take off one of the keys and hand it to him.

"This is my only house key. Don't lose it. Just text me when you're coming back, in case I nod off."

He smiles at me as he adds my key to his key ring.

"I will, I promise."

I get his coat out of the closet and hand it to him as I reach for the doorknob. He looks at me and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can get away."

"I believe you. Be safe."

I open the door and he heads out to his car. As I watch him pull away I get a notification on my phone. As I open the text message, I can't help but smile.

'From: Sean

I love you.'

I smile as I reply to that immediately.

'To: Sean

I love you, too. See you soon, _please_ be safe.'

* * *

TBC - Feedback is wonderful - just like the confirmation kiss! hehehehe


	7. The Mystery Destination First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's formal date night for Sean and Winifred. He, of course, keeps the event as a surprise.

Disclaimers, etc in Chapter 1  
  
There's a really small reference to one of my alltime favorite movies in here. I don't own those characters, and I didn't write the line. But it's perfect and it fits. :)

* * *

  
I wake up with the sun shining on my bed. It's the first weekend in November, and there's a chill in the air, but the warmth of the sun is absolutely wonderful. I stretch out and sit up with a start when I hear someone knocking at my door. I look at the clock beside me. 7:45 am – that's not too early. I grab my phone, wrap my robe around me and head downstairs. I look out the window first and see a shiny black Tahoe in my driveway. I know that car, all too well. Even though we're definitely together, we thought it best – at least for now – to be at home most nights; especially since he testifies in just over one week. I smile and shake my head as I open the door.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"It is."  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"I bring culinary delights from the deli. May I?"  
  
He holds up a coffee tray and paper bag as I close my eyes in complete gratitude.  
  
"Oh please, come in."  
  
I close the door and lean against it.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"No, I was just getting up, I had a late night."  
  
He raises his eyebrow at me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Honestly, Sean. I'm surprised you haven't run away screaming tho. I woke up literally three minutes before you knocked."  
  
He stands directly in front of me and softly, gently touches his lips to my forehead. I will _not_ purr, I will _not_ purr.  
  
"You look perfect. Come have some coffee and a bagel."  
  
He puts the coffee tray and bag on the coffee table and sits on the couch beside me. I reach for a coffee cup and take a sip.  
  
"Now _that_ is good coffee."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"Cops always know where to get good coffee. Bagel?"  
  
"Oui, merci beaucoup."  
  
Taking a bite of my delicious breakfast, we sit here being quite relaxed.  
  
"So what brings you by this morning?"  
  
"Well, I thought that you might like to go to the art museum with me. "  
  
I can't help but smile.  
  
"That'd be really nice, actually. But don't you have to work?"  
  
"I'm always on call, but I cashed in a little personal time this morning."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nods his head as he takes a sip from his cup.  
  
"So, being unreachable until around 1:00, I thought to myself – who would I rather spend time with? So here I am."  
  
After eating our breakfast and chatting about current events I stand up.  
  
"Well, I need to have a quick shower and get into normal clothes. I'll be right back. What time does the museum open?"  
  
"I believe it opens at 10:00, but take your time. I'll be right here."  
  
I head upstairs with a smile on my face, wondering what on earth I did to deserve him.

* * *

  
It's Monday morning and I park my car in the garage. For some reason I'm in a fantastic mood this morning. I haven't the slightest idea why. Despite my good mood, I have to maintain my stoic demeanor with my staff. I enter the bullpen and am greeted as I take a sip of my coffee.  
  
"Good morning, Captain."  
  
"Hank. How was your weekend?"  
  
"Not bad, pretty uneventful. Yours?"  
  
"Good thanks. Any word from Nick?"  
  
"I stopped by on Saturday to see how he was doing. All things considered he seems okay. How well can you expect the man to be tho knowing what he's been through in the last few weeks?"  
  
"Fair enough. I'm glad he took a little vacation time to help him deal with... things. Any update on the Simmons case?"  
  
"Not as of yet. I have a few calls in to different friends, acquaintances to try and dig up a few leads. Should have something soon tho, I'll let you know what I get."  
  
"Thanks. Keep me in the loop as much as possible on this one. I know you'll want to involve Nick eventually because of that slant, but until we absolutely can't go any further without him we need to work at it on our own."  
  
He nods his head.  
  
"I agree. It sucks about the trailer."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
I head into my office and open my computer, checking my emails from the weekend. Work, work, work, work, work... hey. Hold on a second. I scroll back and open an email that I normally would have scrolled past. After reading it I realize that I have a quick phone call to make before I reply.

"Good morning, District Attorney's Office."  
  
"Good morning, may I speak with Miss O'Connor please?"  
  
"I'm sorry but she's on a conference call right now, can I take a message?"  
  
"It's actually quite urgent I speak with her. I promise I'll take less than a minute."  
  
"I'll buzz her and ask. Your name please, Sir?"  
  
"It's Captain Sean Renard."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Captain, I didn't recognize your voice. I'll let her know you're on the line. One moment please."

* * *

  
One of the things I hate about this job is conference calls with long winded boring lawyers. It seems the more people who they have as a 'captive' audience the longer they talk – about nothing. Now he's talking about the expenses for his shipping vessel acquisition. Someone just shoot me now. This impacts my life in literally no significant manner.  
  
"So as I mentioned, I estimate that the total of our expenses for this case would be..."  
  
There's a knock at the door.  
  
"One moment please gentlemen. Yes, Margaret."  
  
She peeks her head in the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but there's a call on the other line for you."  
  
"I'm on a conference call right now, Margaret. Can't it wait?"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he said it was urgent."  
  
"Who is it then?"  
  
"Captain Renard."  
  
I know I look flustered – I think she caught it but she's ignoring it.  
  
"Gentlemen, I'll have to put you on hold for a moment. One of my witnesses for next week is on the other line."  
  
"Go ahead. We'll wait."  
  
Oh lucky me. They're waiting. I press the hold button.  
  
"Which line, Margaret?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I pick up the receiver and wait until Margaret leaves to release the hold.  
  
"Sean, what's wrong? Margaret said it was urgent."  
  
"Winifred. It is urgent, however it's not work related. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your conference call."  
  
"That's quite alright, believe me. What's going on?"  
  
"I need to know if you're free on Friday evening, and please don't ask questions."  
  
"Okay, let me check my book."  
  
I thumb through my appointment book.  
  
"So far it looks like I am. Is everything alright?"  
  
I can feel him smile on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Everything is perfect now. Do you have a formal dress?"  
  
"No, but I can buy one this afternoon I guess. Why? What's going on?"  
  
"Perfect. I'll see you on Friday at 6:30. Formal dress code. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"What's going on? Sean? Sean?"  
  
He hung up. I'm sitting in my office with a dumbfounded expression on my face and a phone receiver in my hand as I speak outloud – as though he'll hear me.  
  
"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you, get arrested and get thrown in jail. No, I'm going to have you give your testimony on Tuesday morning, and _then_ I'm going to kill you, get arrested and thrown in jail."  
  
What could this possibly be? I get jolted back to the present when I hear my line beeping to remind me that these boring people are on hold. Yeah. I'll really be able to concentrate on this call now.

* * *

I hit the reply button, type my message and click send.  
  
'Message: Pleased to be able to make it. My guest and I will be there for 7:00. Will come by your offices to settle with you at my earliest ability.  
  
Captain Sean Renard'  
  
She's going to love this.

* * *

Three days later, I arrive at the Precinct, just to go over things with Sean one more time for his testimony next week. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. I walk inside the station and am immediately greeted by Sergeant Wu.  
  
"Good morning, Winnie."  
  
"Good morning, Sergeant Wu. How's the day going so far?"  
  
"Two overnight domestics with weapons and a mugging. It's a light day."  
  
"That's a _light_ day? It's only 9:30."  
  
"Welcome to Portland."  
  
I roll my eyes and walk into the bullpen, which is fluttering with activity. I reach his office and knock.  
  
"Come in."  
  
I open the door and he looks up, standing immediately when he sees me.  
  
"Winifred."  
  
"Sean."  
  
I close the door behind me.  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
I wait to hear the door close behind me before I ask, bringing the best puppy eyes I can.  
  
"Where are we going tomorrow?"  
  
He looks at me with that infamous smirk and I know I won't get an answer.  
  
"I figured I'd try. I was on my way to pick up my dress before heading into work, and realized that I need to go over a few things with you before next week. Regardless of your position as Captain and the fact that, quite frankly I'd trust you with my life, I go over testimony with every witness at least twice. Do you have time now?"  
  
He gestures for me to sit.  
  
"I'll make time."  
  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
  
He smirks at me as he sits.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
I smile in return.  
  
"Good. You listened."  
  
We discuss a few points that have come up in Defence Council's disclosure, and I get his response so I know exactly what his statement will be. About an hour has passed, and I know he's ready for his testimony. I had no doubt that he was, but you don't get to be the DA by leaving yourself open to a surprise attack in the Courtroom.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."  
  
He nods as he stands and walks to the door. He puts his hand on it but doesn't open it just yet. He speaks very quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Winifred, we've known each other for how long now?"  
  
"Four or five weeks, give or take."  
  
"In that time have I ever done _anything_ that would cause you to distrust me?"  
  
He's got me and he knows it.  
  
"No. Not yet, anyway."  
  
"You'll just have to trust me on this one. However I have one question for you before you go."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What color is your dress?"  
  
"Really? This is your question?"  
  
He nods his head.  
  
"Neon green with purple polka dots."  
  
Again, I get the raised eyebrow and I can't help but laugh.  
  
"It's black, Sean. Calm down."  
  
The eyebrow returns to normal as he opens the door.  
  
"6:30 tomorrow."  
  
"I'll see you then, Captain."

* * *

  
I look at my watch for the 75th time in the past hour. I can't concentrate despite the amount of cases my precinct has on its plate. I close my computer, turn the blinds in my office, grab my coat and turn off the lights.  
  
"Heading home, Captain?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be unreachable from around 6:30 tonight on, but if it's an emergency and anyone needs me, send a text. _But don't need me_. Spread the word."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Have a good night."  
  
"I hope to. You as well."  
  
I adjust the collar on my coat and drive home in the freezing cold weather. I reach my house and pick up the phone, waiting for the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Winifred."  
  
"Sean. Did you just get home?"  
  
"I did. I had to stay as late as I could, but it won't take me long. I might be a few minutes later than 6:30, but I'll be there as quickly as I can."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you soon."  
  
I hang up my phone running upstairs. I have just 20 minutes to get ready. I can do this.

* * *

  
6:22. He's going to be here any minute. I shouldn't be nervous, but I can't help but be. I sit in front of my vanity and take one final look. Hair looks good – half up, but swept to the side with a little wave in it. The earrings I have chosen were my grandmothers. Diamond studs but they are definitely statement earrings – 2 carats each. I put the studs in my ears and the moment I do there's a knock at my door. Of course. He said he would be late, and he's early. I stand up and carefully walk down the stairs, not wanting to fall. It's a full skirt floor length dress and the very last thing I want to do is trip. I peek out the window and see the infamous black Tahoe in the driveway so I open the door and tell him to come in. He does and I close the door behind him. I turn and see him staring at me.  
  
"I'm speechless."  
  
I run my hands over my dress in worry.  
  
"Too much?"  
  
He pulls me toward him and presses his lips onto mine, catching me completely by surprise.  
  
"Absolutely perfect, change nothing. Well, maybe put on shoes."  
  
I walk to the closet and get out my dress heels; 3 ½ inches high. He's 6'4" so I can wear the big heels tonight. He extends his hand to help my balance as I put them on, and as I stand I notice what is in his other hand.  
  
"Sean, this is beautiful."  
  
"Well, it's our first official public event together and I thought you would like it."  
  
"A purple orchid stem in November? This must have cost a fortune."  
  
He says nothing, so I stand on my tip toes and give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you. I'm going go put this in water then we can go wherever we're going, alright?"  
  
He nods his head and I get a vase from the Living Room, fill it with water and put the beautiful flower in. I put it on the coffee table where it's the first thing I will see when I get home tonight.  
  
"Sean, could you get my black dress coat out of the closet for me please?"  
  
He does, and has it open and waiting for me as we step out the front door, locking it behind us. I stop for a moment, turn and look at him.  
  
"May I run the risk of being completely silly and increase the odds of jinxing everything?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight."  
  
The elusive smile.  
  
"Thank you, as did I. Shall we?"  
  
He extends an arm for me to hold to help me to the car, and before we know it, we arrive at our destination, his hand leaving mine only momentarily to walk to my side of the car. I'm amazed. I'm blown away, touched that he remembered.

* * *

  
TBC - Reviews are wonderful - like purple orchids in November.


	8. Before Things Go Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Winifred's date at the Opera, and the time is right for his history to come out.

Disclaimers, etc in Part 1.

* * *

I'm speechless. I'm so excited that I'm literally speechless. As he helps me out of the car I lean right into his ear and whisper to him.

"Sean, this is amazing."

I kiss his cheek ever so quickly.

"Feel free to exchange that for a better one later."

"I'll do that. Shall we?"

He holds out his arm for me to take and we walk into the theatre together, my hand nervously slipped through the crook of his arm. He hands the attendant our tickets and he directs us to where we can check out coats. Sean helps me with mine, then hands his to the attendant and this is the first time I've seen him without his coat tonight.

"It's a good thing you didn't take your coat off when you picked me up."

There's something about the simplest muscle twitch he does that makes me absolutely crazy.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"We wouldn't be here right now, that's why. Something about you right now looks almost Regal."

He smirks at me, then holds out his arm for me to grasp again, helping me climb the stairs. There is beautiful music playing through the speakers, and I'm starting to wonder if we're the only people here. Other than the attendants we've seen so far, we've seen no other patrons. We reach the top of the stairs and we walk down a hallway to what seems like a staff only area. There's a door open and I can hear people talking and laughing inside. I stop dead in my tracks, and he stops right beside me as he grasps my hand in his.

"Are you okay?"

I nod my head as I respond quietly.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Imagine you're in a Courtroom."

I shake my head at that statement.

"Can't do that when you're near. I'm just situationally nervous. I'll be okay."

"I won't leave you alone, I promise. Okay?"

I smile and take a deep breath.

"Okay."

He takes my arm again and we walk into the room. The moment we walk in everyone's head turns in our direction. They keep talking to each other, but if subtlety were a requirement to be here, _they_ certainly wouldn't be. We walk towards the crowd and Sean introduces me.

"Captain Renard. It's wonderful to see you."

A gentleman extends his hand towards Sean and he grasps it firmly, never letting his left hand leave the small of my back.

"You as well. I'd like to introduce you to Winifred O'Connor, Portland's new District Attorney. Winifred, James Wilson the Director of the Portland Opera Company."

I extend my hand and he grasps it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wilson."

"It's James, and the pleasure is all mine. How long have you been with us in Portland?"

"Well, I moved here about six weeks ago, and am just starting to get used to everything. My job doesn't really allow for a lot of social time."

His smile is genuine, and he laughs at my comment.

"I can completely understand that. I do hope we'll see you both as often as possible, tho."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Wilson."

"It's James."

"James."

"Excellent. Have a wonderful evening both of you. Enjoy the performance."

He shakes Sean's hand as he leaves us to greet another guest.

"He seems lovely."

"He's a nice guy. Something to drink?"

I smile at him as he takes my hand.

"Whatever you're going to have is fine with me."

"I'll be right back."

He places a chivalrous kiss on the top of my hand and heads to the bar to place a drink order for us. Standing here taking in the scene, I realize that other than Sean and now James I know no one else. I dare say that many if not most people here know Sean, however. This could explain the not so elusive glances our way when we came in. The music stops and James takes a microphone in his hand so we can all hear him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the Portland Opera Company I would like to personally thank you for attending this fundraiser this evening. As you know, we are funded solely on donations from the public and from ticket sales."

Sean is at my side, and hands me a glass.

"Champagne?"

"It's a special night. Why not?"

We clink our glasses quietly and take a sip. His arm slips casually and comfortably around my waist as James continues his speech.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to thank our performers this evening who have volunteered their talents to help ensure that this fundraiser is a success. I can officially announce that we have exceeded our fund raising goal with this event, and have raised in excess of $150,000 for the POC and that will ensure our success for the forthcoming season."

Everyone applauds at the mention of the amount that has been raised.

"The performance will begin in about 20 minutes, so at your leisure please head to your seats and enjoy the show. Thank you again for your very generous support."

Again, everyone applauds.

"Well, I suppose we should head to our seats then."

He shakes his head.

"No, we'll go in last."

I know a curious expression has crossed my face, as he gets the smirk on his in response.

"Trust me. It'll be worth it."

"Alright."

The room slowly empties as we finish our glass of champagne, then he holds his arm out for me to grasp.

"Now it's time?"

He nods his head.

"Yes, now it's time."

The halls are cleared and we walk through the foyer up one more flight of stairs and to the end of a curved hallway. There are velvet curtains that are closed, blocking our entrance. He holds the curtain back and I see that there are only two seats.

"We're in a box?"

He nods.

"Best seats in the house."

I lean towards him and we share a very brief lip touch.

"You're amazing."

"After you."

He gestures for me to enter the box and he holds my seat for me as I remove the program from my chair and sit down.

"More champagne before I join you?"

"We're allowed to have champagne in here?"

"There's an ice bucket in the corner and our bottle is in there."

"I'd love some, please."

I collect the program from his chair and he returns with two glasses in his hands.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Just as he's about to lean towards me for a kiss on the cheek the lights flicker and we know the performance is about to begin. I place my glass on the side table beside my chair, and he does the same. The audience starts to applaud, as they see the members of the orchestra stand, and the conductor approaches his podium. A moment later he raises his baton, and the orchestra begins playing the first selection on the program. I feel his hand reaching for mine, so I grasp it and turn toward him. We smile at each other, then give the performers our full attention, enjoying and absorbing the music.

* * *

I know I should be watching and paying attention to the performance, but there's a much more interesting performance happening less than three feet to my left. It started when one of the performers sang an aria from Winifred's favourite composer. She is mouthing the words in perfect unison to the performers'. When the climactic portion of a song is approaching she takes in a deep breath and tightens her grip on my hand, which I don't mind at all. She seems to be completely absorbed in the music, which is what I had hoped for. She glances in my direction and sees me looking directly at her so of course, she turns and looks at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You should be enjoying the show."

I look at her with as serious of an expression as I can possibly muster.

"I am."

There's a little flush that comes up on her cheeks as she smiles that is positively adorable. She turns to focus on the performance again, but as she does an evil smile creeps up on her face. She removes her hand from mine and sweeps her hair from the one side to the other, letting me see how long her neck actually is. She returns her hand to mine and gives it a little squeeze, and I can see the mischievousness in her eyes. It's going to be a very long night.

* * *

The performance is over and we've been in the car for a few minutes, holding each others' hands as he drives, and just taking in the experience.

"I had such an amazing time, Sean."

"I'm glad."

"I sort of wish that it wasn't over."

"It doesn't have to be, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're dressed in our finest. There's a cafe a few blocks away that's open late. Desert and coffee?"

"I'm in."

He pulls into the parking lot, finds a space closest to the door and parks. Escorting me to the door he holds it open for me and we sit in a booth that's as far away from everyone else as possible. The waitress takes our order then he sits across the table from me, holding my hand and smiling.

"Winifred, I need to be honest with you about something."

Oh God. Here it comes. I can feel myself tense and as he's about to speak the waitress brings our desert and coffee. Great, 'cause I really want to eat now. I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I pull my hand away from his, and with lightning quick reflexes he grabs it and holds it tightly.

"Relax."

"How can I?"

"Please let me tell you what I have to tell you, it's difficult enough. I don't even like to talk about it."

"Fine."

I'm gonna murder him on the witness stand on Tuesday.

"I just don't know how you're going to react to this."

"Well, now or never, right?"

He takes a deep breath and runs his thumb across the top of my hand as he talks.

"I'm just going to say it and hope that you don't react terribly. I have a daughter."

Well that was most definitely _not_ what I was expecting. I know a look of confusion has crossed my face.

" _That_ is what the juicy piece of self-divulging gossip was that was going to make my head explode? That's _wonderful_ news, Sean."

He smirks as he lowers his head.

"Well, her mother is a Hexenbiest."

"You're a Zauberbiest. Why should that bother me?"

"This is the part that I'm not sure if you're going to be able to deal with. Just please hear me out, okay?"

I nod my head, encouraging him to keep going.

"I haven't seen her since in over a year. She had to be... _protected_."

"Oh my God. What was she in danger from?"

He takes a deep breath.

"From my family."

"Why on earth would your family want to hurt your child?"

"My family is a little more _complicated_ than others."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"My family would rather I not have been born. I'm the illegitimate son that no one other than my mother wants. My father's wife put an order out to have me and my mother killed. My mother found out about the order so while I was in class in Geneva, she came and removed me from school and together we fled to the US."

"That's terrible. Why didn't your mother go to the police and report that your father's wife had a contract out on you both?"

"It's hard to do that when the person who issued the order was the Queen."

Excuse me?

"Can you repeat that again for me please?"

"I said it's hard to do that when the person who issued the order was the Queen."

I'm frozen. I can't move, I can't think, I can't breathe. He grasps my hand.

"Are you okay?"

My hand goes up instinctively to ask for a moment. He nods at me and takes a sip of his coffee as he lets me process this. After a moment of processing this information, I speak very quietly.

"So let me know if I am understanding you correctly."

He nods.

"You're a Prince."

He nods his head.

"In status only. I really want nothing to do with the Royals, as they are."

"But you're a Prince."

"Yes."

I take a moment, take a sip of my coffee and look across the table to see him looking directly into my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Sean, it will take me a little while to process that."

"I completely understand."

He starts to pull his hand away from mine, but I am not about to let him do that. I lay my hand over his and grasp it as securely as I can without hurting him.

"Don't pull away from me."

"Why? You said you needed a little time to process what I just told you."

For someone so strong, he can be very insecure.

"A few seconds is a little time, isn't it?"

He looks up at me and smiles.

"It is."

"Sean, I didn't fall in love with you because of any title you may or may not lay claim to. I love the man that I see in front of me right now. Prince or not, that makes no difference to me."

"Even knowing that my extended family wants to capture Diana to brainwash her to their way of thinking, and that they also want me dead?"

"Everyone has family drama. Yours is just a little more... _dramatic_. We'll get through it."

A look of what can only be described as relief washes across his face.

"You're amazing. How you can deal with everything I just told you with such a level head is beyond me."

Running my thumb across his hand I look directly into his eyes.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Absolutely."

He takes out his wallet, puts a $20 on the table as I put my coat on, and he escorts me out of the cafe. He opens my side of the door for me, as usual, but I lean my back against the door. He leans toward me and puts his lips on mine ever so softly, making my knees almost buckle. My eyes are still closed but I whisper to him.

"Would it be forward of me to ask you to stay with me tonight?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay. Spend the night with me?"

"Do you mind if we stop by my place and I can get a few things?"

"Okay. I just _really_ don't want this evening to end."

"It won't. _I promise_."

We drive away from the cafe, and I can't help but sigh. Screw my self-imposed rules. This is going to be a fantastic night.

* * *

TBC – Reviews are lovely – like a night at the opera with the Captain. :) *sigh*


	9. Pre Trial Rituals, Police Captain Assasination and the Woge In Front Of A Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winifred starts her first trial as DA and at the end of proceedings she storms the Precinct - intent on murdering her man. (not really) Plans are made for Thanksgiving, and she woges for the first time in front of a Grimm.

Disclaimers, etc in Chapter 1

* * *

"Good morning, Margaret."

"Morning, Winnie."

"Any messages?"

"Only 10 so far."

"That's not bad for a Monday morning."

I smile at her and take the pink message slips.

"I really have to thank you for coming in a little early today to finish that paperwork for me. First trial starting and all."

"It's really no trouble. I'm here as early or late as you need me."

"Well, once I head over to Court this afternoon, finish up whatever you're working on at the time then head home, ok"

"Will do."

I head into my office reading my messages as I put my briefcase beside my desk. It's time to get into my pre-trial ritual. I've got my suit hanging on the back of the door. Margaret picked it up for me this morning on her way in at 8:00. After organizing my files for trial and responding to my urgent emails I turn on the stereo, not anywhere near as loud as it is when I'm here alone. Just as the sound of Michael Buble's voice comes over the speakers I hear a knock at the door.

"Yes, Margaret."

She pops into my office with a smile.

"Pre-trial rituals?"

I smile and nod.

"Listening to Michael Buble sing "Fever" somehow makes me miss where I grew up a little less. Next step is the celery and peanut butter. Don't ask. What's up?"

"Well, there's a package out here that just got delivered for you."

Now my curiosity is piqued.

"A package? What kind of package?"

"Well, it's long and kinda thin and was delivered by a florist. So my guess would be flowers."

I love my assistant, she's the greatest.

"Smart ass. Well bring it in!"

She exits for a moment then returns with a large box with a purple bow wrapped around it.

"I wonder who _these_ are from?"

I have a very good idea, and I'll be killing him later.

"Not sure. Was there a card?"

"Not on the outside of the box. Maybe on the inside?"

I undo the bow, remove the lid of the box and am greeted by the most glorious scent. Margaret has gasped at the beauty of what is in the box.

"Winifred! Purple orchids and roses? They're beautiful."

I nod my head and all of a sudden I feel very overwhelmed.

"They really are."

I look in the box to see if there's a card or a note and of course, there's a letter near the bottom of the box. I'll read that when I'm alone.

"Margaret, do we have anything around here that would hold these?"

"I think I can probably find something that would work temporarily. It might not be pretty."

"I don't care what it looks like, Margaret. I just want to make sure these beautiful flowers don't die. I'll bring in a vase from home tomorrow."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Close the door behind you, please."

She nods her head and closes the door as I sit in the chair behind my desk. As this is not the kind of call you make from the office phone, I pick up my cell and press the speed dial button.

"Good morning."

"I can't believe you."

"What did I do?"

I can hear the smirk on his face.

"Sean, they're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them."

" _Like_ them?"

"Well, the orchid you have at home that I gave you on Friday needed a friend. Or two. Or 11."

"So on Friday you had already bought me 12 orchids but you took one out at the florist so that I wouldn't know that 11 more were coming, right?"

"Something like that."

"You're crazy."

"Perhaps a little."

"I have to go, Margaret is going to be back in a minute with something to hold these in. I just wanted to call and say thank you."

"You're most welcome. Have a wonderful day."

"You too."

I hang up my phone and open the sealed envelope that was in the box, reading the letter inside.

" _Winifred, I know that you're nervous about your first trial here in Portland, but I want to make sure that you have something that will make you smile on what is sure to be a very busy and stressful day. I loved waking up beside you this weekend; it meant so much to me that you accept me for who I am – for_ _ **all**_ _of who I am. I don't have any other way to say that I love you, other than to say just that. I love you_."

* * *

I am going to kill him. I know I said it last week, but I'm really going to kill him. I walk into the Precinct and I know people are looking at me as though I'm a woman on a mission, which quite frankly I am. I'm on a mission to assassinate their Captain.

"Winnie."

"Detective Griffin. Is the Captain in his office?"

"It's Hank, and I think so. Do you need me to check?"

"No bother, thank you."

I knock on his office door and step inside, as the door was open.

"Winifred."

I shut the door behind me and speak almost in a whisper.

"You've got nerve."

"What _ever_ are you talking about?"

"We had a _very_ private discussion on Saturday morning after... well... after _that_."

He motions for me to sit and I refuse, so he sits instead. Yes, the smirk is there.

"I remember that conversation well."

I'm _sure_ you do. Your facial expression tells me you're remembering other things as well.

"So you remember me telling you that the only thing that would make me hot and bothered more than seeing you in your tux that night was you in your uniform, right?"

"I think I remember that part."

"So why the _hell_ did you show up to Court today wearing it?"

He's laughing so hard he's thrown his head back in his chair.

"I just think it's cute when you're frustrated."

I'm so over being mad at him but now I really am frustrated, in a whole different way. I plop down in the chair, exasperated at his adorableness.

"What am I going to do with you?"

He leans toward me and with the most serious expression that I have seen come across his face he speaks very quietly.

"Anything you'd like."

"If this weren't your office..."

He sits back in his chair and smiles at me.

"How did the remainder of the witnesses do?"

"Not too bad. Yours was the clincher tho, so I'm not really worried. They'll plead down from 10 years to 7 plus time served. I'll be happy with 8."

"Well, it sounds like you've got it all in hand."

"It's turning out to be one of the fastest trials I've ever done and since there was overwhelming evidence to help me prove my case I don't really know why he didn't plead out. I rested my case about 5 minutes before the close of today's proceedings, so Defence Council takes over tomorrow. Then we break for the long weekend and then we're back at it on Monday morning."

"I almost forgot it was Thanksgiving on Thursday."

"Shit, so did I. Hang on."

I take out my phone and make a quick phone call while Sean sits and watches me. Once he realizes who it is on the phone I know he understands.

"Hi Mummy. I'm good, how are you? How's Daddy feeling? Good, I'm so glad. Listen, Mum, I wanted to ask you if you were planning on coming to visit any time this weekend. Okay. Okay. I think that would work, but I'm not at home so I'll have to check. Okay, why don't I call you when I get home then? Perfect. Talk to you soon. Love you."

I end my call, put my phone back in my purse and roll my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"They're coming on Friday. Dad's a little under the weather so they're flying in on Friday and will probably stay until Sunday."

"That's so nice."

"Nice is a relative term. Nice as compared to having your face ripped off by a Coyotl or a Blutbad? Yes, I'd say that. They're going to want to meet you, but I can tell them that you're working so you don't have to come."

"I wouldn't do anything of the sort. I _do_ have to work on Thursday but if things are quiet, which I am hoping they will be, I can check out early."

"Only if you're sure."

"Positive."

"Well, I'd better get going and hit the stores before they close and get everything I'll need for dinner on Friday."

"Come stay at my place tomorrow night. I'll get something for dinner so you can relax before the parents descend."

"That'd be really nice, thanks."

We both stand at the same time, and he opens the door for me.

"You really did great today, Sean. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. I've got paperwork to finish, but I'll see you soon. I'll call when I'm close."

I give his hand a squeeze as I start to walk through the doorway.

"Absolutely."

As I do, I see Nick standing at the door.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked."

"That's alright, Nick. She was just leaving."

"Actually, if it's alright, I'd like to speak to you both, if you don't mind."

Sean nods his head and Nick steps inside the office, closing the door behind him.

"Nick, I know you hardly know me, but Sean's told me about you. First, please let me say how truly I sorry I am for – _everything_ you've had to deal with in the last few months."

He nods his head stoically and I continue.

"Well, I wanted to extend an open invitation to you for Friday. It's Thanksgiving, I'd love to have you come for dinner with us."

He looks at me, then at Sean, then back at me.

"Us?"

"Yes. Me, my parents..."

"And me."

He looks stunned.

"Really? How long has this..."

"Not long, about three weeks or so, but if you don't have plans, I'd really like for you to join us. There'll be plenty, so not to worry."

"I've been invited to Monroe and Rosalee's on Thursday, but I might come. Bud's wife stocked my freezer with pie, so I'll bring desert."

"It's not necessary, but thank you. We'll probably be eating around 7:00. That way you can both work if you have to, but if it's slow you can get away a little earlier than normal."

Nick turns to leave the office.

"Oh Nick, there's one other thing."

I look over at Sean and I know he's reading my mind. He nods his head for me to know that it's the right time.

"Sean has also told me about... _you_."

"About me?"

"Yes, about you. I've never done this in front of a Grimm before."

"She's Wesen?"

Sean nods his head.

"You'll be okay, Winifred. He won't come after you. I promise."

I take a deep breath, shake my head slightly and woge into my Wesen form.

"What are you?"

"I'm a Felingefӓhrte. The simple translation would be feline companion."

I shake my head and snap back into my human form.

"I thought it might help to know that the DA is behind you... _completely_. If a case you're working on is going to come to me and it has a Wesen spin on it, I'll need to know."

Nick seems to be processing all of this well.

"This might work out for the best, Captain."

"I think so too, Nick. For now, just keep this between us three, ok"

He motions between me and him.

"No problem. 7:00 on Friday, right?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

Sean and I look at each other, nod our heads and I leave the Precinct.

* * *

"Wow. A Wesen DA. That's going to take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it. You doing alright, Nick?"

He sighs and tries to smile.

"I will be. It takes time."

My hands naturally slide in my pockets as I continue.

"It does. It took me a while."

"You seem almost happy, Captain. I'm glad for you."

"Thanks, Nick. I appreciate that. So what's in the file?"

He shakes his head and snaps back into police work.

"It's the information of the two suspects in the robbery yesterday."

I take the file from him.

"Wesen?"

"No idea yet, but I'll keep you posted."

"Please do. How are you and Hank going to handle this?"

"Well, we're going to go to their address tomorrow under the guise of collecting information. We'll see where it goes from there."

"Be careful."

"I'll do my best."

He steps out of my office door, and just as he's about to close it, I call him.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Captain."

Mustering as much sincerity as I can I tell him exactly what I'm thinking.

"It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Sir."

* * *

Turkey cooked ready to eat? Check. Veggies peeled and on the stove? Check. Wine sufficiently prepared? Check. All that's missing is... I hear knocking at the front door.

"Just a minute!"

I glance in the mirror to make sure I look alright, and head to the door. I don't see Sean looking through the glass, so I know it's my parents. I open the door quickly and greet them with genuine enthusiasm.

"Mummy and Daddy!"

Arms are open wide and hugs are being given all round.

"How are you feeling, Daddy?"

"Much better. I think the flight did me some good."

"How's your hotel?"

"Good. Nice comfy bed, really spacious. Thanks for getting that room for us."

Sean pulled a few strings and got my parents an upgrade from a queen sized room to a King Suite.

"Yeah. The Jacuzzi was a welcome surprise. I'll be using that tonight for sure."

"Well, I'm glad you have such a great room. Come in, come in. Let me take your coats then I'll give you the tour."

I hang up their coats in the front closet then take them on a tour of the house.

"This, as is pretty obvious, is the Living Room. Dining Room is right through here and the kitchen beside it. Powder room right here. Upstairs are bedrooms, bathrooms and my office. Feel free to wander if you'd like, but I have to keep an eye on things in the kitchen so nothing gets ruined."

My Dad takes one of my history books off the shelf, has a seat in the Living Room and starts reading. So typical for my Dad, he loves History.

"Something to drink, Daddy?"

"I'd love a beer."

"Coming right up."

I grab a bottle of beer from the fridge, open the top and head into the Living Room.

"Here you go, Daddy."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"I'm so glad you're here, Dad. I've missed you guys."

"Us too."

Mum has come in from the kitchen with a drink and is sitting beside Dad.

"So tell us more about this man you're involved with."

"Well, he's... he's... he's a cop."

Mummy seems impressed.

"That's a good job. It's frightening for sure, but he's been with the Police Department for how long now?"

"About 15 years, Mummy."

"That's good. Does he know about you?"

"As in what we are?"

She nods her head and takes a sip of her drink.

"Yes, he knows. He's seen me woge."

"So he's Wesen as well?"

"Half, actually."

"Half Wesen. What kind of Wesen?"

"Well, this is the part that I'm not sure how you're going to react."

"Oh my. He's not a Coyotl or something frightening like that, is he?"

I shake my head and laugh at my mother.

"No, he's not a Coyotl, Mummy. He's... well... he's actually a..."

There's a knock at the door. I know who this is.

"He's actually here right now."

I head to the front door and as I open it I slip outside.

"I know you saw their rental car, so you know they're here."

"Is it that bad?"

"They were just asking what kind of Wesen you were, and I was about to tell them then you knocked. Ugh. This is going to be tricky."

He smiles at me, placing his lips on my forehead.

"We'll get through it. Get inside, you're going to freeze."

Smiling at his genuine concern I re-open the door and we head inside. He hangs his coat in the closet and I take his hand as I lead him into the Living Room for the moment of truth.

"Mummy, Daddy, I'd like you to meet Sean Renard. Sean, these are my parents Marie and Jason."

They stand up and as they do he extends his hand to shake theirs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise. Please have a seat."

"Something to drink, Sean?"

"I'm alright for right now, thank you. Come sit."

I sit in the space beside him and only after I've sat down does he sit.

"So, Sean. Tell us about yourself."

That's my Dad. Leaving it all up to Sean to provide information.

"Well Sir, I've been involved with the Portland Police Department since 2001. In that time I have moved up the ranks and am now Captain of the Precinct."

Daddy seems impressed.

"You didn't tell us that, Winnie."

I shrug my shoulders as that's the only response that I have.

"Please continue."

"Well, that's really all there is to tell."

My mother now steps into the conversation.

"Any children?"

"MUMMY!"

"I don't mean you two, but he may have a child from a previous relationship. I don't know."

Sean smiles as he answers.

"It's ok. I do have a daughter from a previous relationship."

"So Winnie, you were about to tell us what kind of Wesen Sean is. What kind are you, Sean?"

"Well, Sir, I..."

"It's Jason."

"Doesn't seem right. Mr. O'Connor?"

"That's too formal. Jason will happen, don't worry. So what type are you?"

Sean looks at me with concern and I nod my head to let him know it's okay.

"Well, I think I should do with your parents what I did with you."

"I think so. Before you do however, I want you to know Mummy and Daddy that it doesn't bother _me_ at all. So if _you_ have a problem, _I_ don't want to hear about it. Okay?"

They look terrified and I guess they're almost right to be. He grabs my hand and squeezes it as he woges. My mother takes a gasp, my father looks like he's seen a ghost, but they seem to be handling it better than I thought. A quick twitch of his head and he's back to himself.

"So, that's what I am. I'm a half-Zauberbiest. My father was human, my mother was the Hexenbiest."

There's a great deal of heavy silence in the air. Once the shock has worn off, my father looks at him and smiles.

"Well, I couldn't really think of two different species of Wesen that are a more perfect match."

How do you spell relief?

"That's _exactly_ what we said when we first Woged with each other, Daddy. We're a good match."

Sean smiles and leans towards me, giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

"Well, I have a little more work in the kitchen."

"Do you need a hand?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Sean, I'd appreciate a little help."

"I can come and help you, Winnie."

"Mummy, you sit and relax. You can help me clear the table after dinner if you'd like, but you've just travelled a long way. Take a load off."

Sean and I head into the kitchen and as we walk in he puts his arms around me and lifts me off the floor.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Now put me down before your dinner gets wrecked."

He relents, and starts taking things from the fridge to the table for me. He comes back into the kitchen after a few trips and places his hand on my back.

"Everything's ready."

"Yeah. Everything other than the fact that I still have to tell my parents that they're having Thanksgiving dinner with a Grimm. That should go over well."

"Would you like me to do it?"

I smile at his offer.

"I think this is something that I should do. While I go talk to them, could you put these in bowls and put them on the table for me please?"

He nods his head as I leave the room, breathing deeply to calm my nerves as I approach my parents.

"Mummy and Daddy, I have something to tell you."

They both turn and look at me with concern.

"You both know that I'm a pretty good judge of character. I sort of have to be with my job. Anyway, a friend of ours is coming for dinner. He's a detective that works with Sean at the Precinct, and he doesn't have any family of his own, so I invited him to join us."

My mother smile at me.

"You've always been such a generous girl, Winnie. Why would that bother us?"

Here goes nothing.

"Well, while he works with Sean at the Precinct he has another job. I promise you however that you are safe. If _Sean_ trusts him then _I_ trust him, so I hope that _you'll_ trust him as well."

"My goodness, Winifred. This must be some terrible job he has. What is it?"

"Well, he's a Grimm."

* * *

TBC...

Reviews are lovely – just like orchids and roses – and Captain Renard in his uniform. *sigh*

(plus I'm holding the next chapter hostage until I get some more reviews! Insert evil laugh here)


	10. A Very Happy Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, Mum and Dad. We're having dinner with a Grimm!

Disclaimers, etc in Chapter 1 Sorry for the delay in posting this, I get stuck in certain parts and the writing flow doesn't come. I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter, so if you like it, please let me know!

* * *

" _WHAT_?"

They stand up and are instantly woged due to their shock.

"You invited a Grimm? What is _WRONG_ with you?"

Of course, I end up woged because my stress level has just gone from around three out of ten to 20 in about 2 seconds. I stand up to be able to look my parents eye to eye.

"No, I didn't invite a Grimm. I invited Nick. A friend who happens to _be_ a Grimm, and to be perfectly honest I wish I could go back in time for two minutes and never bring this up. I thought you would both trust me a little more than this."

"Your father and I have taught you better than this, Winnie. Why on earth would you invite a Grimm into your house?"

I'm just about to respond when I feel a hand slip around my waist. The moment I do, I change back into my human form.

"A couple of months ago his mother and girlfriend were killed. As usual, Winifred was being generous and thoughtful because he has had a very difficult past few months dealing with all of the things he's had to deal with."

There's still a very uneasy tension in the room, tho my parents have relaxed enough that they've changed back into their human forms as he continues to speak to them.

"I guarantee you that you're not in any danger whatsoever. Nick is a different kind of Grimm - two of his best friends are Wesen. Nick has helped me out of more situations than I can possibly count, and in turn I have done the same for him. I would and have trusted him with my life."

He has this amazing ability to calm down a room; I guess that's the Prince part of him. Still, there's an uneasy silence in the room. We're all standing looking at each other.

"I don't know how I feel about this, Winnie."

At that exact moment, the door bell rings. We all turn and look at the door, as if that will make it open on its own.

"Mummy, I _promise_ you that nothing will happen. I was nervous the first time I woged in front of him and I did it in Sean's office. You won't have to woge if you don't want to. _Please_ be nice."

I head to the front door and open it, seeing Nick standing on my front porch.

"Nick, I'm so glad you made it! Happy belated Thanksgiving. Please, come in."

He steps inside and I shut the door behind him.

"Sean, can you come here for a minute please? Let me take your coat for you, Nick."

"Captain. It's good to see you."

"Nick."

"Okay, you two. Is it possible to cut the formalities for just one meal?"

Sean smirks at me.

"The things we do for women. If you call me Sean at the Precinct even once..."

Nick smiles in return.

"I know, I know. I'll be in crap. Just for tonight."

I let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Perfect."

Nick holds out his arms and I take the packages he's holding from him.

"What is all this, Nick?"

"Well, I told you that Bud's wife stocked me up on pie. There's three types there, I didn't know which you'd prefer."

" _Three pies_? Are you crazy? I'll be lucky if we can get through _one_!"

We share a little laugh as Nick explains.

"There's pumpkin, apple and I think some kind of berry. Possibly cherry, I didn't really look at them all when they brought over 30 boxes."

I give him a little kiss on the cheek and hand the boxes to Sean.

"Would you mind putting these in the kitchen for me please?"

He nods his head and heads to the kitchen, three delicious pies in hand.

"So Nick, this is my house in which you are welcome at _any_ time. Come with me and I'll introduce you to my parents."

He nods his head and follows me to the Living Room where my parents are sitting in a very cautious stance.

"Nick Burkhardt, I'd like you to meet my parents, Marie and Jason. Mummy and Daddy, this is my friend Nick."

"How do you do?"

They nod their heads as quickly as they possibly can as Nick senses the tension. He takes a deep breath, sighs and looks at me.

'Well, I'm guessing they know my other job."

I respond to him looking at my parents the entire time.

"Yes they do, and if they have a problem with it, they can leave."

My father stands up and I can feel my stomach drop. Oh great, my parents are leaving. What a way to ruin Thanksgiving. He stands right in front of Nick, they're almost eye to eye and he slowly extends his hand to him. I feel a hand on my waist so I know Sean's seeing this as well.

"It's going to take a little while for me to be _truly_ comfortable with this, but when push comes to shove I trust my little girl. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nick."

Nick grasps his hand and gives it a hearty shake.

"You as well, Sir. Happy Thanksgiving."

Sean gives me a little squeeze, knowing how happy I am to see this big first step between my parents and a Grimm.

"Well everyone, dinner is ready whenever you're ready to eat."

My Dad looks over at me and smiles.

"Good, because it smells delicious and I'm starving."

He and Mum walk past me, Dad giving me a kiss on the cheek, which I readily return.

"Oh that's right, Nick. You've never been here before. Let me show you around really quickly on the way."

* * *

Standing in the Living Room watching the dynamic between these people really makes me think. God knows my family life was virtually non-existent and my Noble blood family would have rather I never been born. The exception of course, being my mother who literally has given me life – twice. I can't help but feel slightly envious knowing that Winifred will always have a loving, family experience to draw strength from whereas for me, not so much. It really is lovely to see them interacting with each other, having differences for sure, but knowing that in the end they really do trust and love each other.

"Sean, are you okay?"

Winifred is standing in front of me with a concerned look on her face. I smile at her, and kiss her forehead.

"I'm fine. Was just lost in my thoughts, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"We're gonna talk about that later. But for now, come and eat."

* * *

We've all relaxed enough that the boys are in the Living Room together, and Mum and I are clearing the table. Nick shouts to me from the Living Room.

"Winnie, that was absolutely delicious."

Naturally, I shout back.

"Thanks, Nick. I'm so glad you liked it. Don't think you're going home empty handed either, 'cause there's lots left."

Mummy is helping me clear the table, as she said she would after dinner.

"See, he's not so bad, is he, Mummy?"

"Not as bad as I thought, but it's going to take a while to get used to. Our daughter being friends with a Grimm?"

I reach for one of several storage containers as I start loading in turkey, mashed potatoes, and lots of everything else.

"Mummy, you and Daddy always told me that there's two types of people in the world, good and bad. You also told me that you can't judge a book by its cover."

She nods her head, as she knows where I'm going.

"I'm not asking you to be his best friend, I'm just saying that this was a great first step in opening your mind."

She raises her eyebrow as she loads the dishwasher for me as Sean pops his head into the kitchen.

"Winifred, Nick has to get going. He wants to head back to the Precinct for about an hour to finish up a little paperwork."

"Oh no, really? Well, give me two seconds to put the lids on here, and this will be ready to go. I'll be right back, Mummy."

I walk out to the front door with a bag full of storage containers filled to the brim.

"I really can't take all that, Winnie."

"Yes you can, Nick. I insist."

He smiles and takes the bag from my hands as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Captain, are you coming in tomorrow?"

"Probably for a little while in the afternoon. You know to reach me if I'm needed beforehand tho."

"Have a good night and again Winnie, thanks so much for having me over."

"Anytime, Nick. Drive carefully!"

He nods as he heads to his car, puts the key in the ignition and slowly drives away. We stand at the front door watching him drive off for a moment.

"I really do feel for him, Sean."

"I know."

I get pulled a little closer and get a kiss on the top of my head.

"He's been very guarded since everything happened and I think he let that down a little tonight, thanks to you."

I smile back at him as I shut the front door.

'Well, I think you had something to do with that. I'm certain that you helped deflect the tension."

"Perhaps."

We turn and see my parents in the Living Room watching us.

"Well, I think it's about time we head back to the hotel, don't you think Marie?"

She smiles at my Dad.

"I think so. You need to rest, dear. Should we meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"That'd be great!"

My mother looks at us.

"Sean?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are you able to join us for breakfast as well?"

He seems truly taken aback at the invitation. It takes a moment, but the smile that I've come to know and love makes a genuine appearance.

"I'd be delighted."

Mummy and Daddy look pleased.

"Excellent. We'll have to leave the restaurant recommendations up to you both of course."

"What about Old Salt? I think they'd love the brunch menu. Dad can have his biscuits and gravy so that means everyone will be happy."

Sean smiles and nods his head.

"Sounds perfect. What time?"

"Well, we'll give you a call in the morning and we can figure that all out then."

"Let us get your coats for you, Mum and Dad."

I help my Dad with his coat, and Sean helps my Mum with hers.

"Thank you so much for everything, Winnie. Dinner was delicious."

"Well, guess what's for dinner tomorrow?"

My parents both laugh.

"We know the drill all too well. You'll be having turkey until Christmas."

Hugs are exchanged and the front door gets opened.

"Drive safely. Text me when you get to the hotel, okay?"

"Will do sweetie. It was wonderful to finally meet you in person, Sean."

"You as well, Ma'am."

"Have a good night!"

Dad waves as he helps Mum walk down the driveway to the car. It's a little slippery and he has always helped her to the car. We wave as they drive away, honking the horn as they leave the driveway. Sean closes the front door and picks me up by the waist, swinging me around as I laugh hysterically.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I've been wanting to do this all day long."

"Don't you mean this?"

He keeps me held securely in his arms, my feet at least two feet off the ground. I decide to take advantage of the fact that right now I'm taller than him and put my hands on either side of his face, giving the most passionate kiss I can muster.

"I would take that any time of day or night. However, since your parents were here, I didn't think they'd take to kindly to me having my way with their daughter."

He puts me back on the floor, our arms still wrapped around each other.

"You are have an uncanny ability to read people."

I can't help but yawn, it's been a truly exhausting day.

"Time for bed, Winifred."

"I really should do a little more down here..."

Another yawn, this one complete with sound effects, like Sean's laughter.

"You're coming to bed. Everything else can wait."

I know he's right. I can barely keep my eyes open.

"I'll just shut the lights off then I'll be up."

"I'm waiting right here."

I shake my head at his stubbornness as I turn off the lights on the main floor of the house. Like he said, he's still standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for me. I put my hand on the railing and as I start to head up the stairs, I'm again swept off my feet, literally.

"You really don't have to do this, you know."

"It's the least I can do."

He carries me upstairs while I'm giggling like a school girl the whole time. There's only about 15 steps, but still – there's something about the gesture that makes me giddy. A few minutes later and we're laying in bed trying to relax.

"You know, I can tell what kind of mood you're in, and as much as it would be a wonderful way to end today I am really and truly exhausted. Any chance I can take you up on a rain check for the morning?"

I can feel his smile in the darkness as he pulls me closer to him, my head resting on his shoulder and my arm across his chest.

"I completely understand. You'd better go to sleep soon then, 'cause I'm going to be waking you before the sun comes up."

"Goodnight, Sean."

"Goodnight, Winifred. Sweet dreams."

His fingers run up and down my back gently reassuring me that everything is in fact, okay. In the position I'm in I can hear his heart beating, and it's the last thing I hear as I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

It's pitch black except for the light coming from the alarm clock. Winifred is sleeping soundly with her head resting on my chest, and even if I wanted to move, I wouldn't. This moment is too peaceful, too serene. It's something that I've been missing for quite a long time, and even though our relationship has progressed quite quickly, it's exactly where I need to be. I lean my head towards hers and place my lips against the top of her head. She starts to purr a little, which she hasn't done in a long time; I was starting to think I had lost my touch. Her head tilts back just a little in her sleep, giving me the ability to give her one of my favorite lip touches... there's something about a kiss on the forehead that seems so proper... so dignified. I place my lips on her forehead, feeling her skin against mine. I close my eyes, let out a deep relaxing sigh and drift off to sleep, my arms wrapped around her gently but securely and my lips never leaving where they touched her.

* * *

TBC...

Reviews are wonderful, and really do help the chapters come faster! Please send one my way and let me know if you're enjoying (or not - but hopefully enjoying!)


	11. The Trunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winifred gets a delivery at her house that causes her huge excitement. So, Sean takes her to visit the Spice Shop with Nick and Hank.

Disclaimers, etc in Chapter 1

There is a reference in this chapter to NCIS, and the character of Abby Sciuto to be specific. I didn't create her nor do I own any rights to her or the NCIS series.

* * *

I love waking up like this. It's still dark outside, the sun is just starting to rise and there's a very gentle layer of snow covering the ground. I picked the perfect day to take off work and to... oh who am I kidding. I know I'll work from home, but still. It's the perfect day to work from home. More often than not these days I'm not waking up alone – but Sean got called into work last night and I dare say he's still there. He sent me a text a couple of times during the night just to give me updates. I haven't heard anything back from him in a couple of hours, so I send him a quick message.

'To: Sean

 _Good morning. Yes, it's actually morning. Still at work? No need to reply if you're busy, just let me know that you're okay when you can. xo_ '

I put my phone into the pocket of my robe, don my fuzzy slippers and head downstairs. The moment I open my bedroom door I'm greeted by the most glorious smell. I don't remember doing it, but I guess I must have set the coffee machine timer last night. As I get a few steps closer to the main floor I can feel the warmth coming from the Living Room. I turn my head and see that the fireplace is lit, and there's a roaring fire burning strongly inside. I know for a fact that I _didn't_ do that last night. I put my hand on the phone in my pocket and head to the kitchen. As I turn the corner I can't help but smile, I don't think he knows I'm up yet. I try and sneak up behind him and just as I'm about to put my hands around his waist my phone beeps.

"Shit."

He turns around and laughs at me.

"In answer to your text message, No, I'm not still at work."

I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

He returns my embrace and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm perfect now. I'm taking today off, I really need to catch up on some sleep."

"Yes, you do. Do you want to head home or crash here? It's entirely up to you."

I reach for my coffee cup which has been lovingly prepared for me and take a sip.

"I might head home for a bit, but maybe we can do something later this afternoon?"

"Sounds wonderful. Head home, get some rest and call me when you wake up. Thanks for all of this, it was a wonderful wake-up treat."

He takes my hand as we walk to the front door together.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I saw you before I went home, I know you like to know that I'm okay."

I nod my head in complete agreement.

"That is absolutely correct."

He puts his coat on and brings me toward him for a wonderful morning kiss.

"I'll call you when I wake up, probably around 1:00."

"Ok. Sleep well."

One more quick kiss on the lips and he's out the door.

* * *

Sitting here in the living room enjoying the warmth of the fire, comfy in my workout pants and one of Sean's warm sweaters is completely heavenly. My love seat with a warm blanket, a cup of hot chocolate and a good book. THIS is the way to spend a day off in the winter. Just as I'm in the middle of a completely riveting moment in my book there's a knock at the door that completely scares me to death. I place my book on the coffee table with the envelope I'm using as a book mark inserted so I don't lose my place, lift off my blanket and head to the front door. I peek out the window to see who it is. No one I recognize, but there's a delivery truck on the street. I open the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I have a delivery for Winifred O'Connor."

"That's me."

"Could you sign here please?"

He hands me a clip board and I sign my name.

"What is it?"

"I have to head back to the truck to get it. It's quite large."

"Okay."

I watch the courier head back to the truck, get out a dolly to help him lift this delivery. Now my curiosity is definitely piqued. He heads into the back of the truck and a few moments later wheels one of the largest boxes I've ever seen out of the back.

"Holy crap. That's huge!"

He carefully brings it up the front steps.

"Where would you like this, Ma'am?"

"Just inside in the front here would be perfect, you've already moved it enough."

He smiles and wheels the package into the foyer.

"Don't leave just yet."

I grab my wallet and take out a $20, handing it to him as he's about to leave.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas."

He offers a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Ma'am. The same to you."

"One quick question – who is this from? It doesn't seem to say on the box."

He looks at his clipboard.

"Looks like it's from a Jason O'Connor."

"From Daddy, of course. Thanks again!"

I close the door and immediately tear into the wrappings. Wow, this is gorgeous. Maybe this was a Christmas present and I wasn't supposed to open it for another two weeks. This chest is absolutely beautiful. It looks like it's made from Maple, but it's stained in a reddish brown color. No matter what it's made of, it's gorgeous. I lift the lock to see how much it will hold inside and the moment I do I squeal and step back several feet. Catch your breath, Winnie, calm down. I look at the time on my phone and see that it's 12:30. I can't contain my excitement, I've got to text Sean.

* * *

Laying in bed, just having woken up is a great feeling. Knowing that you don't have to get up for anything or anyone, you can just lay here and enjoy the moment of being completely relaxed before life takes over. I sit up and look at the time. It's 12:45, I was pretty accurate with how long I'd sleep for. I glance over at my phone and see the light flashing, so I swipe and read the text message.

_'From: Winifred_

_I hope you slept well. Please call me when you wake up. Big news. xo'_

I press the speed dial button and call her immediately.

"Sean!"

"Winifred, what's going on?"

"I need to see you as soon as you can get here."

Now I'm worried.

"Are you alright? Are you in danger?"

She laughs.

"Not in the slightest. I'm perfectly fine. My father sent me something and you have _got_ to see this."

"I just woke up a few minutes ago, so let me shower and I'll be on the way."

"Coffee will be waiting for you!"

* * *

I'm standing at the door waiting for him to arrive like an excited puppy would for his people. I see his car pull in the driveway so I open the door and go outside to greet him on the porch. The moment he opens the car door I call for him.

"Sean! Sean! Sean!"

He smirks at me.

"You know you sounded like Abby from NCIS right there."

"I _love_ that show. Anyway, I've got to show you this."

"Get inside, you're going to freeze."

I shake my head.

"Not with all this adrenaline, I could go for days."

He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Really?"

"Really, Sean. Get inside and you'll see what I mean."

He steps inside and gets a look of shock on his face.

"That's huge."

"Yeah, and guess what?"

"What?"

"There's stuff inside."

"What _kind_ of stuff?"

"Open it!"

He takes off his coat as he opens the lid and audibly expresses his shock. He picks up one of the items inside and looks at it with tender care.

"I didn't even know something like this existed."

"I know. Worst part is I can't keep it here and I don't know where I should keep it. We both know someone that can use these tho."

He nods his head in agreement as he puts the item back into the trunk, closes the lid and takes out his phone.

"Nick. I need to see you. Well, _we_ need to see you. Can you call Monroe and Rosalee and let them know we need to see them immediately. Yes, I think you should bring Hank as well. Yes, let me know. We'll meet you there."

He ends his call and looks up at me.

"This is big, Winifred. I mean this is _really_ big."

"I know. I didn't know that something like this was ever done. I'm just beside myself with excitement."

"Go grab your coat, we're heading to the Spice Shop."

* * *

"Spice shop, how can I help you?"

"Rosalee, it's Nick."

"Hey, Nick. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Are you and Monroe busy right now?"

"Not especially. It does tend to get a little busier in the week right before Christmas tho. What's up?"

"The Captain needs to come over, and wants me and Hank to meet him there. It sounded really important."

"Sure. The back room's ready whenever you get here."

"Thanks, Rosalee. We'll see you soon."

I hang up the phone and call for my husband.

"Monroe?"

He pops his head out from around the corner.

"Yes, dear."

"We're having company soon."

"Back room company?"

I nod my head.

"Alright. I'll finish this up for you and head back there."

My husband is a great man. All he wants to do is to help in whatever way he can and it warms my heart to watch him work.

"Okay. I'll flip the sign and lock the door."

This should be interesting. Sean Renard needs to come here. I hope Adalind hasn't gotten to him again, 'cause that's the last thing he needs. I mean I know that she's connected with Nick because of the baby and all, but hell, it's the last thing that _any_ of us need.

* * *

"So we're going to the Spice Shop?"

"Yes. Nick and Hank are meeting us there."

"I think I've been there before. The lady that runs the place is lovely. Got some really good tea and some saffron for my spice cupboard. So Hank knows about all of this, as in the Wesen and Grimm stuff?"

I nod my head as we continue to drive.

"Yes, as does Sergeant Wu."

"They all know about you?"

"Everyone but Drew knows."

"Drew Wu. What a _great_ name."

"No kidding. Here we are. Stay in the car for a minute, I need to check something first."

He leaves the car and knocks on the front door. A moment later he returns and gets in the car.

"We're going in the back way. It's less likely that someone will see the trunk, let alone what's in it."

"Good idea."

We get to the back door, he parks the car and we get out just as the back door opens.

"Monroe, I'd like to introduce you to Winifred O'Connor. Winifred, this is Monroe."

I nod my head in his direction.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

The trunk of the car opens and Monroe sees what's inside.

"Winifred, if you can come hold the door, I'll help the Captain with that."

I head to the door and hold it as they carry the trunk inside.

"Holy crap, what's in here? This thing weighs a ton!"

Sean looks at me with an expression that I know I read properly. They put the trunk on the floor and the woman comes into the back room.

"Rosalee, please meet Winifred O'Connor. Winifred, Rosalee."

We shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, Winifred."

"It's Winnie, please."

"Alright, Winnie. How do you and Sean know each other?"

We look at each other and smile.

"Well..."

Rosalee smiles and puts her hands up in the air.

"You don't need to say any more, that said it all."

"So what's in this trunk, anyway?"

"Well, Winifred and I thought it would be best if we waited for everyone to be here to see what's in it at once."

I nod in agreement.

"Like an early Christmas present, almost. Sort of. I hope."

Monroe nods his head and smiles.

"I'm intrigued, but it sounds like a plan. Tea anyone?"

"I'd love a cup, thanks. Winifred?"

I nod my head.

"Please and thank you."

"I'll come and help you, Monroe."

She turns to look at us.

"We'll be right back. Make yourselves at home."

When Rosalee leaves to help her husband, Sean takes my coat and puts it over the side of the chair.

"I can't even express my excitement Sean, I truly hope this helps him out."

"I can't see how it wouldn't, Winifred. I'm just completely speechless."

He looks at me and sees my hands start to stretch and my fingers curl, then they relax.

"I've never seen your hands do that before. What's that about?"

"It's only happened a couple of times before, and both of those times involved you in some way."

There goes the raised eyebrow.

"Really?"

I nod my head.

"The first one was the first time we went out for dinner. Nerves, you know. The second one was when we went to the opera and I didn't know where we were going. Now, it's just the excitement of the whole thing and I just can't contain myself."

"Tea's ready."

"Thank you."

Sean reaches for his cup and I reach for mine, my hands shaking slightly.

"I think I'll wait for a few minutes."

"I've never seen you this nervous before, Winifred."

I stand up and start excitedly pacing, not really paying attention to what's going on around me.

* * *

"Is she okay, Sean?"

"She's alright, Rosalee. She's just really excited. I'm just hoping she doesn't..."

As if on queue, she woges. I knew it, I just knew it. She doesn't even realize that she's done it. Of course, because she did, Monroe and Rosalee do as well.

"She's a Felingefӓhrte?"

I nod my head at Rosalee's whispered question.

"Wow, they're pretty rare."

Again, I nod my head.

"That they are."

"The Zauberbiest thing doesn't freak her out?"

I take a sip from my cup.

"She doesn't seem to mind, Monroe."

"It does work well together. I mean, a witch and a cat?"

They return to their human forms, while Winifred is still pacing the floor waiting for Nick and Hank to arrive.

"I'm really very happy for you, Sean. I mean, wow. Does Nick know?"

"He does, Rosalee, however Hank doesn't know."

"Hank doesn't know what?"

Just at that moment Winifred turns to see Nick and Hank standing in the back room where we all are.

She twitches her head and changes back into her human form.

"Was I woged? I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize."

"She's Wesen? The DA is Wesen? When the hell..."

Nick smirks and responds.

"That's just the half of it."

"Come on in and sit, guys. Have some tea."

"No thanks, we're going to have to head back to the station. So what's this all about, Captain?"

"I think Winifred should explain it."

* * *

I take a deep breath and while trying to contain my excitement, I do my best to explain. It seems I have everyone's complete attention. Monroe and Rosalee seem to be hanging on my every word.

"You remember meeting my parents when you came over for dinner with us the day after Thanksgiving, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"I can't remember if I told you what my father did for a living before he retired."

Hank looks at Nick, then at Sean then at me.

"Wait a second. You had dinner with Winnie _and_ the Captain?"

Monroe and Rosalee both 'shush' Hank at the same time.

" _ **SHHHHH**_!"

"Long story Hank. I'll explain that later. Keep going, Winnie."

"Thanks, Nick. Anyway, my father was a History professor and always keeping records of things. He loved to study and research, which is where I think I got my love of books from. This morning after Sean went home after stopping by after work, I got this delivery."

Hank seems completely stunned.

"Hold on a minute here. You two are... How the hell...? How long has this..."

" _ **HANK**_!"

The more time I spend with Monroe and Rosalee, the more I like them.

"I opened the trunk and was completely stunned with its contents. I called Sean immediately and had him come right over."

"I have never seen anything like this before, nor did I know that something like this existed. That's when I called you, Nick."

"So, here we are. Sean told me pretty early on about what happened and I don't know what was lost or damaged, but I'm hoping that this can help you out – even a little. Please open it."

Nick opens the trunk and undoes the buckles cautiously. It takes a brief moment, but as soon as he realizes what is inside this trunk, his face lights up like a child on Christmas morning. He looks up at me with a smile on his face.

"Are you serious?"

I nod my head.

"I don't know if it can be of any help to you, but if it can, it's all yours."

He gently picks up one of the many leather bound books and starts to read.

"The History of the Felingefӓhrte. The earliest known history of the Felingefӓhrte dates back to Ancient Egypt, when the Egyptians used to worship cats as gods. It wasn't known how to describe the unique features of this particular species of Wesen, so many of the Egyptian gods from that period are depicted with animal like features."

He looks up from the book with wide eyes, and Monroe is instantly at his side eagerly looking at the contents of the trunk.

"Oh my God. I mean... Oh my God!"

Sean takes my hand and gives it a little squeeze.

"So you can use these, Nick?"

"Captain, I'm about to hug the crap out of your woman, so be prepared."

Sean looks at him with his eyebrow raised as he give me a gigantic hug.

"Thank you, so much. I can't even... I don't know what to say."

"Well, there's everything in there. Dad said some of the books date back to the 13th and 14th centuries. I know it's not from a Grimm perspective, but knowing about the different Wesen from a Wesen perspective may help."

"This is just simply..."

"Amazing."

"Exactly, Monroe. Amazing."

I let out a sigh of relief and Sean leans toward me, giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

"So generous of you, Winifred. Truly."

I sit back for a few moments and watch them dive into the books in the trunk. I take a sip of my cup of tea and sigh, which Sean catches. He stands up and takes me by the hand.

"We'll be back in a few minutes."

They all respond, but they're so engrossed in the books they don't even realize that we've left. We head out the back door to where his car is, and I lean against it, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You're one of the most generous people I've ever met, Winifred."

"I just like to be able to help, and despite wanting to hoard those books for myself, I hoped Nick would be able to get more use from them than I ever could."

"I think he will, and I think you've earned a lifetime pass with this crazy group in here."

I smirk at his choice of words.

"I know what you're thinking, Winifred."

It's now my turn to return the raised eyebrow at him, at which he laughs.

"Really? Just what am I thinking then?"

"I think that you want to get out of here and let them explore those books."

"Possibly."

"I also think you want to let me take you out for dinner."

I pull him a little closer as I respond.

"I'm always up for not having to cook. What else could I possibly be thinking?"

"I think I'd like for you to stay with me."

"Tonight?"

"If you'd like."

"I'd love it. Let's leave them to explore all the contents of that trunk. They'll be there for quite a while. Can we do dinner at home tho? I'm not really dressed for a night out. Besides, nights in can be a lot more fun than going out."

"Woman, you read my mind."

We get into the car and as we pull away from the Spice Shop I take his hand in mine.

"Thank you."

"For what, specifically?"

"Nothing specific. Just thank you."

He smiles at me, then brings my hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the top.

"I'm not sure what it was for, but I'll accept it, just the same."

Our ride back to his place is silent, for the most part, but its not the uncomfortable silence. It's the happy, contented, peaceful silence. I'm worried that something tragic is going to happen and ruin this amazing thing I've found myself in. I shake my head and try and snap myself out of that thought. I can't focus on negative things that I'm making up in my head. No, Winnie. Christmas is coming and you need to focus on that. Maybe tonight we'll talk about plans for Christmas, and what we may do over the holiday. We reach his house, and he walks me to the front door.

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever you pick will be fine with me. Honestly."

He opens the front door and I walk inside.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be back shortly."

"You're not going to order in?"

He shakes his head.

"Nah. Besides, I have an idea of what I want to get, and I'm pretty sure they don't deliver. I'll call when I'm on the way home."

"Drive safely."

He gives me a quick kiss and heads back to the car. I walk into the house, remove my shoes and coat, and head into the Living Room. I sit on the couch and take a deep relaxing breath. It's so wonderful to know that he trusts me enough to have me in his home on my own. I head to the bookcase and see something that would be wonderful to read until he gets back.

"A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Excellent work and seasonally appropriate, I think."

I turn to head back to the couch, I see someone standing behind it and I scream.

* * *

TBC - Reviews make my world go 'round - like waking up to the Captain making you coffee. mmmmm... captain... I mean, coffee... :)

If you're liking it and the character I've made up for Sean, please review and let me know. I may do some more stories with her down the road, but will need the encouragement!


	12. Where The Hell Are You Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winifred ends it with Sean. WHAT?!?!?!?!

Disclaimers, etc in Chapter 1.

* * *

Standing in my office looking out the window is something that I've taken to over the past week. If there were no chance that I would be interrupted by someone for something even remotely important, I could and most likely would do this for hours. The sun is just starting to set and it's beginning, ever so lightly, to snow. It's been over a week and I haven't heard anything from Winifred. She hasn't called, she hasn't emailed or sent me a text. A week since I've been able to see her face or hear her voice, and it's worrying me to the point where I think my Officers are noticing that there's something wrong. I've had a patrol car drive by her house a couple of times to make sure she's alright, and I got the report back that all was secure. She's been working from home for the last couple of days – something that I knew was a part of her holiday schedule. It's the week before Christmas, and being our first one together, this is an important one. I know what I want to give her for her gift, but I don't know when or even if that will happen, since I haven't spoken with her in a week. I pick up my cell and look at the display – thinking that maybe she has finally returned one of my texts and I just didn't hear the alert. No such luck. I open the top drawer of my desk and just as I'm about to take out my keys, I hear a knock at my door that startles me out of my thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opens slowly, and I can feel my heart catch in my throat it's jumped so high. Almost instantly I have my arms wrapped around her, my lips touching the top of her head, breathing in the delicate scent of her hair, not caring about who in the bullpen can see through the windows.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for a week."

I pull back from her and she looks up at me, her face appears void of any expression of emotion – almost cold as stone. Now I'm really worried.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Well, I know that's not true.

"Winifred, please sit – talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't have time to sit, Sean. I can't stay."

"Why? What's going on?"

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and reaches into her pocket taking out an envelope.

"I have to give this to you. I know I don't have any right to ask, but please don't open it until I'm gone."

"What is this? You can't expect me to just... _What the hell is going on_?"

Now I'm beyond worried, I'm getting mad. I can see out of the corner of my eye that people are glancing in my office from the bullpen with a little less subtlety now to see what's going on. My voice must have been raised louder than I had thought. She takes my right hand in hers and looks up at me. When our eyes meet I can see there's hurt in hers, they seem almost void and lifeless – not the brightness and sparkle I usually see in them. Standing directly in front of me she gently touches my face, then brings her lips to mine. I can feel the tears starting to fall from her eyes as she whispers.

"Please be happy."

With that she pulls away from me, and leaves my office. I'm dumbfounded, completely unable to move. I watch her walk out of the station through the windows in my office and I hear a gentle knock on the door frame.

"You okay, Captain?"

I shake myself out of my daze as I slip the envelope into my pocket, trying to return to my normal demeanor and failing miserably.

"What do you want, Nick?"

He looks at me with caution written all over his face as he closes the door.

"I'm bordering on the line right now and I know it. You know, that line that you don't cross with your boss between the professional and personal? What's going on, Captain? Winnie just left in tears. Are you okay?"

I take a deep breath.

"I'll be fine. What can I do for you?"

"I'm gonna jump right over that line and not care what happens. What I _need_ for you to do is to _not_ lie to me and say that you'll be fine. You asked me once if there was anything I needed – when Juliette couldn't remember who I was back with all of... _that_. It was stressful for me and I appreciated having someone that actually remotely cared. So I'm doing the same for you in return. We've had our differences and yes, you're my boss. There are a lot of things that we keep to ourselves about work, but if you need to talk to someone about _this_ , I'm here."

I admit defeat.

"Our relationship _has_ been tenuous at times for sure Nick, but I do appreciate the concern. I think this is something I'll have to figure out on my own."

"Well, if you need to talk or want someone to go for a lot of drinks with, you know how to reach me."

I nod my head.

"Could you put a BOLO out on her car for me? Something tells me she's leaving town."

I write on a piece of paper.

"This is her plate number."

"Will do, Captain. This is serious, isn't it?"

I nod my head.

"I think so and I don't know why, but I have to find out."

"I'll do that right away for you and let you know what I find out."

"Thanks, Nick. Please close the door behind you."

He nods, and closes the office door as I sit in my chair and I feel the crinkle of the envelope in my pocket. I had almost forgotten about that. I take it out, open the seal and anxiously read the contents. I can almost hear her voice - as if she's reading this to me.

_'My dearest Sean,_

_First, let me begin this letter by saying that I love you more than anyone I could ever imagine. Nothing in the world makes me happier than to see your face or hear your voice, even if it's just being together at home doing absolutely nothing – it's what makes me happy and I will always remember every moment – the special and normal ones – that we have spent together. This is what makes what I have to do so very difficult._

_I think you knew from the first time we had dinner together, that I cared for you. You and I had something very special from the beginning, and every moment we spent together from that moment on, I treasure. I told you that your status meant nothing to me, as far as my love for you goes, and that stands to this day. Prince or Pauper, makes no difference to me._

_I was presented with a choice last week – and that choice was very difficult for me to make, which is one of the reasons I didn't speak to you over the last week and I am so very sorry for causing you undue grief and stress. That is the last thing I wanted to do. I want only for you to be happy and it breaks my heart to say it, but from today on that can't be with me. I am so sorry for causing you pain, and I hope that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me for that._

_I will love you until I can't remember your name, or remember what it was like to hold your hand. Just so you know, that will be a very, very long time._

_Please be happy.'_

* * *

I've read this letter through several times now and I still can't bring myself to believe what she has written. I hold the letter in my hand, slamming my clenched fist on the top of my desk. Damn it. Get a grip Sean, you can't lose it here. There's a knock at the door and the Officer opens the door.

"Captain, I have a hit on your BOLO."

I look up at him as I rub my hand where, with much too much force, it hit my desk.

"Yes? Where?"

"The vehicle in question was spotted heading to PDX, Sir."

"PDX - as in the airport?"

"That's the one, Sir. Do you need anything else?"

I can't help but laugh.

"No, that's all."

He nods his head and closes the door. I am so angry that I have no idea how to express it. _Where the hell are you going?_ I lift the top of my computer, accessing the information I need to make my call. I pick up the phone in my office and dial the numbers, getting a pen to write any valuable information I get.

"Yes, Captain Sean Renard from the Portland Police Bureau. I need to get some information on a passenger's itinerary please. No, I don't need you to hold them, I just need the travel itinerary please. Yes. Her name is Winifred O'Connor. She's leaving from Portland – not sure what time her flight leaves or where she's headed. Alright. Alright. Really? And she's connecting to where? Of course she is. Thank you, you've been very helpful. No, please don't stop her at all, I just needed the information. Thank you."

I hang up the phone and look at the three codes I was given. Just as I'm about to look up the one code I don't know, my cell phone rings. I pick it up, looking at the number.

"Hello."

"Sean, I was just wondering how your day is going."

"It hasn't been a wonderful day actually, Mother. What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking of going out for a while and wondered if you wanted me to bring you something to eat while I'm out."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Sean, you need to eat."

She's my mother, but she's grating on my last nerve right now.

"Mother, you've been at my house for over a week now. Have you in that time _ever_ seen me eat on a normal schedule?"

"No."

"I have to go."

"Alright. I'll be here when you get home."

I end the call without thinking. I'm trying to think of what could have possibly caused Winifred to have such a change of heart. The last time we were together was when I got back from picking up dinner after she gave Nick the trunk with the books... and my Mother was there when I arrived back home. I think I'm starting to put it together. When I got back to my house she was tense, nervous and she didn't say much. When I drove her home she didn't invite me in, which was her habit. My blood is starting to boil, I can tell. If my Mother... my Mother. I stand up, grab my overcoat and my keys. I stick my head out of my office.

"Nick, can I see you in my office please?"

He nods his head and comes in right away, closing the door behind him.

"You ok?"

I put my overcoat on as I talk to him. I have very little time.

"Nick, I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'm leaving. If you need me, text me – but I will probably be out of range for quite a while."

"Ok. Where are you going?"

"I have to deal with something at home, then I have to... I just have to..."

Nick interrupts me, seeing the helpless look on my face.

"Go after what makes you happy, Sir. We've got it covered."

I smile slightly, nod my head and leave my office with a determination on my face that needs no words to make everyone get out of my way.

* * *

I reach my front door and throw open the door.

"Mother, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen. Why?"

I storm in to meet her.

"What did you say to her?"

"What did I say to whom?"

"Winifred. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Then tell me why she's up and left."

"She left?"

She actually looks shocked. Maybe I was wrong.

"She came into my office this morning, gave me this letter and left. She hadn't spoken to me for over a week and today she gives me this. _SOMEONE_ said _SOMETHING_ to her and I won't rest until I find out what or who it was."

She reads the letter then she looks at me.

"It was me, Sean. There have been a lot of women who have come after you once they learned of your title, and I had to make sure she was for real."

" _ **WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER**_?"

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since the Captain left and from the sounds and looks of it, I don't think he's going to be back tonight. I head into his office and turn off the lights, turning the blinds in the windows down. It's been a slow day for me, and it's the least I can do to help. As I turn the blinds in the exterior window down, I turn and see a piece of paper on his desk, in the Captain's scribbled handwriting. Three sequences of three digits, the first with a 1943 beside it. What does this mean? Whatever it is, it looks important. To avoid the cleaning staff throwing it away, I take it in my hand and return to my desk where Hank looks up at me and sees the paper in my hand.

"What's that?"

I hand the sheet of paper to Hank.

"Not sure. Three different codes. The only one I know is PDX, which is Portland. It could be anything."

"Going on a trip, Hank?"

I look up and see Sergeant Wu standing behind Hank, looking over his shoulder with a donut in hand.

"No, why?"

"Those are airport codes. My guess is someone's headed to Montreal via San Francisco and the flight leaves Portland at 7:43. That's one hell of a long flight tho."

"Montreal? Who lives in Montreal?"

"Hank, I don't think it's a question of who lives in Montreal, but a question of who's going there to bring someone back."

* * *

Sitting in coach is not comfortable by any means, but when you're over 6 feet tall it's worse. What can I expect four days before Christmas - it was the only seat available. The plane has left the gate and we're next on the runway to take off. This is going to be the longest 10 hours of my life.

* * *

TBC - I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so I'd really love to get a review from you, if you're enjoying this story – even if you're not (which I hope isn't the case!) It really does help to get the creativity flowing faster.


	13. I Know Where You Are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean figures out exactly where she is and how he's going to get there.

Sitting in an economy plane seat waiting for the attendants to tell you that it’s alright to turn your phone on again is agonizing. My plane just touched down in San Francisco and I’m aching to make phone calls.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to San Francisco. It is 9:42 pm, and the weather outside is a brisk 52 degrees. Please ensure that you have all your personal belongings with you when you exit the aircraft. Thank you for flying with us, and have a good night.”

**FINALLY!**

I turn on my phone and call the station.

“Nick, it’s me. Have you heard anything? No? Any activity on the… Ok. Email me when you get that information. No, I don’t know how long I’ll be away. That part’s not up to me. Thanks.”

I press the button on my phone to end the call, grab my carry on bag from the overhead bin and head to my connecting flight.

I see a coffee shop in the passenger waiting area that looks like its open, so I grab coffee and a sandwich knowing that I’ll need something in my stomach to help keep me awake so I don’t miss my connection. I find my gate, sit and eat my sandwich, knowing it’s going to be a **_very_ ** long wait.

* * *

“What’s going on, Nick?”

I look up at my partner and answer his question.

“Well, the Captain is tracking someone.”

“Do we need to issue a BOLO?”

I shake my head at him.

“We don’t have the authority to issue international BOLOs, Hank.”

“True, only the Captain can do that. Wait – an _international_ BOLO?”

“Yeah. He’s heading up to Canada.”

“Who’s in Canada? Is he working a case that we don’t know about?”

I smirk at him, not knowing whether or not I should give him the information I have – no matter how limited it might be. In the end, I decide against it.

“Not that I know of.”

“Hey Wu, do you know which airport code this is?”

He looks at the paper.

“Well from what I know there’s four so it should be pretty easy to narrow down. Google it.”

I call up google on my computer and enter the three letters.

“YUL. That’s Trudeau International Airport in Montreal.”

“So who’s in Montreal?”

“No idea, Wu. I guess it’s one of those times you just gotta trust...”

My desk phone rings and I pick it up.

“Burkhardt. Yes. Yes, do you have information for me?”

I nod my head as I gesture for a pen and piece of paper. Hank hands it to me and I begin writing the information I’m given.

“Thank you very much.”

I hang up the phone, pick up my cell and start dialing.

“Nick, what was...”

I hold up my hand to tell Nick and Wu to hang on a minute.

“Yes, Captain. I have some news for you. The person you’re looking for didn’t end up at that airport. They ended up at an airport with the code of YTM – then they rented a car. Yes, using their credit card. Yes, Sir. Porter Airlines is what the guy said. I’ll do that and have the boarding pass sent to you. Good luck, Sir.”

Hank types those letters into his computer.

“YTM. This should be interesting. I’ve never heard of...”

Everyone looks at the screen as a ton of information about stocks and bonds come up on the screen.

“ **THAT** is no airport code.”

“Put ‘YTM Airport Code’ in the search bar instead.”

I enter that information and nod my head as the correct information comes up on the screen.

“Mont-Tremblant International Airport.”

* * *

I end my call and stare out the window of the terminal. I think for a moment as to how I can figure out exactly where she’s going. I know exactly how to do this. I dial the number and wait for the other party to pick up.

“Good evening Sir, it’s Sean Renard. I’m so sorry to be calling you at such a late hour. No, she’s fine. I have a question and I’m sorry but I really couldn’t wait until the morning to ask you this. Is there anything significant to you or your family about Mont Tremblant in Quebec? Yes Sir, it really couldn’t wait. Yes. I see. Thank you very much and again, my apologies for waking you. Thank you.”

I smile and dial Nick’s cell.

“It’s me. Can you arrange that flight and a car for me at that airport? Yes, email me the boarding pass. Doesn’t matter what time. Thank you.”

I take a deep breath and just as I’m about to dial another number they begin boarding my flight. I smile, despite not being able to make the call I wanted to. That’s alright. I know where she is and she has no idea that I’m coming.

* * *

TBC...

Comments are greatly appreciated and make me all happy!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extreme time in between this chapter and the last - Life, you know? Comments REALLY DO help me write faster!!!


	14. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean arrives - but is she there?
> 
> There is a LOT of French in this chapter - and the translation will be underneath in brackets.  
> IE:
> 
> "Bonjour!"  
> (Hello)

* * *

15 hours later and the small plane that I’m on touches down at the Mont Tremblant airport. Gathering my bag I head down the steps of the plane and realize that I hadn’t prepared myself for the harshness of a Canadian winter. I was more concerned about actually getting here than what I would be facing weather wise. I enter the building and approach the customer service desk and speak with the man behind the counter.

“Bonjour, Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider?

(Good day, Sir.  May I help you?)

I smile and respond.

“Bonne après-midi. Oui, pourriez-vous donner des indications pour le magasin de vêtements pour hommes le plus proche?”

(Good afternoon.  Yes, could you please give me directions to the nearest men's clothing store?)

He nods his head and takes out a piece of paper.

“Bien sûr! Je vais les écrire pour vous. Plus pour les vêtements de plein air et les vêtements chauds?”

(Of course!  I'll write them down for you.  More for outerwear and warm clothes?)

I nod my head.

“Oui s'il vous plaît.”

(Yes, please.)

He writes out the directions for me and draws a little map as well.

“Vous voila monsieur. Puis-je vous aider avec autre chose?”

(Here you are, Sir.  May I help you with anything else?)

“Oui. J'ai une voiture de location m'attendant. Où vais-je aller chercher ça?”

(Yes.  I have a rental car waiting for me.  Where do I go to pick that up?)

“Juste en bas du couloir, Monsieur. Passez une bonne journée.”

(Just down the hall, Sir.  Have a great day.)

"Vous aussi."

(You as well.)

I head down the hallway with my slip of paper for directions to the clothing store, get all the paperwork for my car and head out of the airport. It's getting dark, I can only hope that this store will be open when I get there. Thank God that the the GPS in this car is up to date.

I make it to the clothing store in plenty of time and I pick up a winter coat that's actually warm, gloves, a scarf and some sweats. I didn't think I'd need to pack these, but I'm glad I found this place. I head back to the car with my purchases, wearing my newly purchased jacked, and enter the address I need in the GPS. 2 hours away. Of course, just my luck. I realize, as I pass the shops that are in this town, that I'm really, really hungry. I notice a market off to the left that appears to be open, so I pull in. I walk inside, pick up a few things and head to the counter.

"Bonne soirée, Mademoiselle. Vendez-vous des fleurs? Je n’en ai pas vu.”

(Good evening, Miss.  Do you have any flowers?  I didn't see any.)

She smiles at me.

“Oui monsieur. Nous avons quelques types différents dans le refroidisseur à l'arrière. Quel genre que vous cherchez?”

(Yes, Sir.  We've got a few different kinds in the cooler at the back.  What are you looking for?)

I’m sure she sensed my relief.

“Quelque chose de beau qu'elle aimerait. Tous lex roses?”

(Something beautiful that she would love.  Any roses?)

She smirks at me.

“Quelqu'un est dans la maison de chien. Nous avons quelques retourner là-bas. Combien? Une douzaine?”

(Someone's in the dog house.  We have some there.  How many?  One dozen?)

I nod my head.

“Oui s'il vous plaît. Juste par curiosité, avez-vous vu cette femme ce soir?”

(Yes please.  Just out of curiosity, have you seen this woman tonight?)

I take out the picture of her that I have in my wallet and she looks at it with a curious smile on her face.

“Tu veux dire Winnie? Elle était ici plus tôt cet après-midi.”

(You mean Winnie?  She was here early this afternoon.)

I look at her with a hopeful expression.

“Vraiment? Tu la connais?”

(Really?  You know her?)

She smiles and looks surprised at me.

“Je l'espère! Elle est l'une de mes meilleures amies!”

(I should hope so!  SHe's one of my best friends!)

“S'il vous plaît dites-moi. Suis-je loin? Est-il beaucoup plus loin?”

(Please, tell me.  Am I far away?  Is it much further to go?)

“Un moment. Qui es-tu ? Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous donner aucune information à son sujet. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait être seul et penser des choses à travers.”

(One second.  Who are you?  I don't know if I should be giving you any information about her.  She said she wanted to be alone and think some things through.)

“Je m'appelle Sean Renard, capitaine du bureau de police de Portland.”

(My name is Sean Renard, Captain of the Portland Police Bureau.)

“Eh bien, puisque vous achetez une douzaine de roses, je parie que, pour elle, vous êtes un peu plus important que le capitaine de police. Ai-je raison?”

(Well, since you're buying a dozen roses I'd wager that, to her, you're a little more important than just the Police Captain, am I right?)

I look directly at her and don’t answer the question, hoping that my silence will speak volumes. She nods in understanding.

“Vous êtes à une heure de route.”

(You're about an hour away.)

I put the money on the counter for my purchases as I collect them, and I nod my head.

“Merci.”

(Thank you.)

“Dites-lui que je lui dit bonjour.”

(Tell her that I said hello.)

I nod my head.

“Je le ferai, je le promets. Joyeux Noël.”

(I will, I promise.  Merry Christmas.)

I head into the car with my food and flowers, following the directions given on my GPS. I take out my cell and dial an all to familiar number.

“I’m here. How’s everything back at the Precinct? Ok, get Franco to deal with that. Listen, I’m going to be off the grid for a while as I’m sure you figured out. Yeah, I don’t know exactly how long. If it’s an absolute emergency – life or death – email. If not, don’t bother, just fill me in when I get back whenever that will be. I will. You too.”

I hang up my phone and concentrate on the road ahead of me. The snow is falling and making driving a little more difficult – so I slow my speed down to accommodate for the conditions.

* * *

 

After about an hour of driving, my GPS tells me that I have arrived – but there are no houses on this road, no buildings at all. I slow to almost a crawl and look very carefully through the thick snow falling down in front of me. I see a faint sign that marks a hidden driveway. This has got to be it. I turn in and follow the road for what seems like miles until I see a small cottage off in the distance, its lights on, smoke from the chimney and a car parked outside. I pull up as close as I can to the building and park, take the flowers from the back seat and quietly close the door behind me.

My stomach is turning in knots as I climb the steps to the front door. I knock quietly and there’s no response. I wait a few minutes and try again. Still no response. I look through the front windows and I see things that I recognize: her laptop, her cell phone, those are definitely her slippers. I turn around and wonder where she could be when her car is still here. I walk away from the cottage and let my eyes adjust to the darkness around me. That’s when I see them.

* * *

TBC...

 

Comments make me write faster!  Seriously!

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Reconnaissance and Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is spilled. The expected showdown happens, Winifred tells Sean what made her leave, and she ignores the suggestion she was given by his mother.

It’s amazing, you know. I’m in the middle of a National Forest, the only man made light coming from inside the cottage which is easily over 500 yards away, but it’s so unbelievably bright. The moon reflecting off the snow – both gently falling down and the drifts that are piled all along the shoreline – it really is beautiful. So very quiet and peaceful and serene, which is exactly the reason I came up here to be alone and think. It’s been such a long time since I’ve been here, that I almost forgot the twists and turns to get down to this dock, but it’s like riding a bike – you just never forget. So I’m standing here looking out over the lake, thinking about what I’m going to do with my life. I can’t return to normal life in Portland now. It’s such a shame too, I really loved that City. Not just the town but its culture, its energy, its people. Its people. I can’t help but sigh. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Things start running through my head now, faster than I thought I could remember them. I remember the smile he gave me when he was handing me the files at the Courthouse the first time we met. If I hadn’t known better, I would swear he had heard my heart stop. The first real kiss in my office… I know if I close my eyes for just a moment I could be back there… it’s like it happened yesterday. My eyes literally start to close despite myself, and it’s as if I can see his face right in front of me. I remember what it was like to fall asleep hearing his heart beat for the first time and to wake up hearing the same beat – that was such an incredible weekend.

Seeing the look on his face when I said goodbye last week, that killed me. I had to do it, I literally had no choice. She is a powerful woman, and despite my best efforts, there’s no way I could outdo her. Sean had told me about how he was shot – I saw the scars the first time we were together. He told me that he had, quite literally died and that she had brought him back to life. How could I compete with power like that? I’m a cat… she’s a witch – and a very powerful one at that. No way. I can’t hold the tears back anymore and they start falling down my face, hitting my wind burnt skin. I’m completely lost in my thoughts, not caring that my tears are freezing to my face when I hear something on the path behind me. There’s a lot of wildlife in this forest, so it’s probably just a deer or something. Regardless, I should double check to make sure it’s not a bear that’s going to come up and kill me. I shake myself out of my reverie to turn and see what’s behind me. I’m shocked, stunned, gobsmacked, amazed… the proper word to describe how I’m feeling is completely lost. I open my mouth to begin to speak and very slowly he begins walking down the hill, closer to the dock. He reaches the shoreline – our eyes never leaving each others -and steps onto the floating wooden dock. My hand goes up to stop him.

“Stop.”

He does and I can see that he looks worn out, exhausted and defeated. That is _not_ the Sean I know.

“I brought these for you.”

He holds out a bouquet of what I can only assume is roses wrapped in paper for me. I shake my head, and I can’t help but laugh.

“This is quite the distance to deliver flowers.”

He starts to walk towards me, and I stop him.

“Sean, really. You _need_ to stop.”

Despite the wind blowing I can hear him sigh, loudly.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

If we’re going to do this, there could be no better place than here.

“Why everything? Winifred, _why_? I don’t understand.”

We stand facing each other for what feels like an eternity, when I take a deep breath and answer his question.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

He hates it when I say I have no choice. His standard response is…

“Winifred, you always have a choice, so I _don’t_ accept that as an answer.”

“Well, that’s the _only_ answer I have for you.”

“What happened? I thought we were meant for each other.”

His tone of voice is starting to change.

“We _were_ Sean. It can’t...”

“We were? We **_were_**? What happened to change that Winifred?”

I am so lost in my own thoughts right now that I don’t even realize that I start walking towards him and I don’t notice that he’s doing the same.

“Absolutely nothing, Sean. I told you in the letter that I wrote to you that _nothing_ is going to change what I feel for you – nothing can. The only way I can prove that is to not be with you anymore, and I can’t… I just can’t allow myself to be with you. I have to reconfigure my whole life.”

Now I’m just talking, and there is absolutely no filter – it’s all spilling out.

“When we first met, and I’m not talking about at the Station I’m talking about at the Courthouse when you bumped into me and knocked all my files everywhere… when I first looked at you my heart skipped a beat. It _literally_ _skipped a beat_ and I don’t even know how I didn't faint because of it. Everything we did together, every little insignificant thing made my life so much happier just because you were part of it.”

I can hear that my voice is becoming more manic now, and the tears are falling  but  I make no attempt to stop them.

“The first… the first time I fell asleep to the sound of your heart beating – knowing that months earlier there were several moments that it had stopped and you were brought back – and then to wake in the morning to the same sound? God, Sean… there is nothing I want more in life than that. _Nothing_. It doesn’t matter to me that you’re Royalty, or that you’re the Captain or whatever job title, status, whatever that you might get in your life. _That’s_ all I want. If I lost everything tomorrow and had to sleep on the street without a dollar to my name, hearing that sound at night and in the morning would make me the wealthiest woman on the planet.”

I take a deep breath and continue.

“The only way that I can prove that what I feel for you is real is to give up that dream.”

He’s shaking. I can’t tell if it’s from the cold or from rage, but I think it’s a mix of both. His skin is red – not from the cold but from heat, and he has an expression on his face that I’ve never seen.  He opens his mouth to speak.

“Do you _honestly_ think that I would come all this way if I was planning on returning empty handed?”

Oh, now I’m getting mad.

“So what am I now, just arm candy? Some prize that you think you can just lay claim to because you’re a Prince? I’m sorry, your Highness.”

I mock curtsey in front of him, and it’s official. He’s livid. I walk towards him and as I’m about to pass him he puts his arm in front of me to prevent me from getting past him.

“Let me go.”

I can see his skin start to move as it does just before he woges.

“No.”

I can feel myself starting to change in response.

“ _Let Me Go_!”

Just as I thought, he woges as he speaks.

“ **NO**!”

I woge as well - in reaction to him, staring at him in defiance.

“What are you gonna do?”

We stare at each other for a very tense moment, and  after almost defying each other for what seems like eternity, we both return to our human selves.  This means both of us have calmed down a little, but we’re both still very, very upset. Sean lowers his arm but takes my hand in his as he speaks softly, his eyes looking intently in mine.

“What **_exactly_ ** did she say to you?”

I can’t lie, especially to him and _especially_ about this. I take a deep breath as I look down, my body shaking a little both from the anxiety of this whole situation and of course, from the cold.

“She told me who she was, that she had seen this situation play out before. She told me very briefly about what happened with a few of the women you had been with...”

Now he’s starting to get angry again, but I highly doubt that this time his anger is directed at me.

“...and that they had found out about your title. They saw dollar signs in your eyes and stars in their own. I implored her and told her that I loved you long before I knew of your title, but she didn’t want to hear of it. She said that’s what the other women said, too.”

My tears start to fall again as I continue speaking to him through my tears.

“She said that if I really loved you for you and _not_ your title, I should leave because no one would ever be worthy, _truly_ worthy of her son.”

He’s shaking and I can only imagine the internal rage happening in him. I feel his finger under my chin, and as he looks at my face he wipes away my tears with his thumb. He breathes very deeply, collecting his thoughts and attempting to calm his anger.

“Winifred, **_no one_** has the right to talk to you like that. You know it, I know it and most of all, _my Mother_ knows it. I figured out what happened  and when I got home and questioned her, and she told me the gist of what she said to you. I warned her that if she were _ever_ to interfere or to speak to _you_ like that again, that I would never speak to _her_ again – despite  everything that she has done for me.”

I shake my head at him.

“Sean, this is exactly what I _didn’t_ want to happen. I _can’t_ be a wedge between you and your Mother. She’s the only family you have, and your family situation growing up and now in adulthood has been tumultuous at best. I simply _can’t_ be the cause of ruining the one strong family relationship you have. Well, one other than you and your daughter.”

He smiles.

“If it costs me my Mother then that’s the price I pay. _You_ are my family. This last week was agony, Winifred. I can’t go a day without seeing you, hearing your voice, listening to you breathe or purr in your sleep.”

I shake my head in embarrassment.

“I only do that when I’m completely content. Seems to me like I purr mostly when you’re around.”

“I wonder why that is?”

We look into each others’ eyes for a moment and I ask him the most honest question I can think of.

“What are we going to do?”

He smiles at me.

“I know what I’d _like_ to do.”

I shake my head.

“What’s that?”

He places his finger under my chin to steady me, and places his lips gently on mine. I can feel the saltiness of his tears falling on my cheek, mixing with the ones I already had there. He doesn’t press further, knowing this is my call to make. He pulls back and cautiously looks at me.

“I missed that.”

I nod my head.

“Me too, more than you know.”

He cups my face in his hands, his fingers through my hair, his lips resting on my forehead as he whispers.

“So what do we do now?”

I smile at the sensation and the memories this very simple gesture has. Instinctively my arms wrap around him and instantly I can feel him relax.

“Well, what I’d like to do more than anything is to somehow prove all of your Mothers preconceived notions about me wrong. She knows nothing about me and yet she assumes I'm not good enough for her son just because some women in your past failed to see the amazingly special and wonderful man before them.”

He smiles and lowers his eyes. It’s really sweet when he gets embarrassed, but he still responds.

“You and I both know that would make us _unbearably_ miserable for the rest of our lives.”

We look into each others eyes and I can’t control it. This is a full body, almost tackle him to the ground there was that much force behind it kiss. I can sense he’s a little stunned, but after the ½ second to shake himself out of that, he returns it full force. His arms are wrapped around me tighter than I think they have ever been, mine around him as well. I can feel the tears spilling out of both of us and just as I’m about to try and breathe I feel my feet lifting from the air. Well, this is something that I know is not about to end any time soon - but in order to get back to the cottage it, unfortunately, has to. I pull back from him and he lowers me to the ground, smiling at each other as we wipe each others’ tears away in the process. We take each other by the hand and walk up the path where our footprints are almost completely covered in snow. We make it back to the cottage and head inside, realizing in this moment just how cold it was outside. I close the door behind him and look at him.

“Sean, you must be freezing.”

He smiles.

“I hadn’t realized how cold it was out there. I’m quite warm actually, but soaking wet now that I’ve melted.”

It’s then I realize what he’s wearing and I instantly feel terrible.

“Oh, Sean I’m so sorry. Did you bring other clothes with you?”

He shakes his head.

“No, but I bought some warm clothes at a store near the airport today. I’ll have a whole Canadian wardrobe when I get home.”

“You mean, when _we_ get home, right?”

He smiles and sighs.

“God that sounds perfect.”

“You go have a long hot shower and warm up. I’ll get your things out of the car and make us something to eat and drink.”

He looks at me with a questioning expression.

“Shower is where?”

“I’m so sorry, I forgot you’ve never been here before. Let me give you a quick tour.”

He takes off his now ruined leather shoes and I take his hand, leading him around the cottage.

“This is pretty obvious as the Living Room and Kitchen. Just over here down this little hall is the bathroom, two bedrooms on the right. Just over here is the master bedroom, and there’s a bathroom in there so if you want to shower in there, you’re welcome to use that one if you’d like.”

He starts undressing as he talks.

“Yeah, I think a nice hot shower will do me a world of good. I know that we both want to make up in that way, and there’s nothing that I would want more right now…”

“In the morning, Sean? We’re both exhausted from flying and jet lag, and just… everything.”

He nods his head.

“That sounds like a wonderful plan. Besides, there’s nothing I would want more than for you to fall asleep and hear my heart beating.”

“As long as I can wake up to the same sound.”

“That’s a guarantee.”

He gives me one of his wonderful lip touches on my forehead and I sigh. This is just Heaven.

“I’ll get your things from the car for you, and there should be some towels and a robe in the bathroom. Take your time, relax.”

“Thank you.”

He heads into the bathroom for his shower as I head outside to his car, getting his travel bag and purchases from the car. After putting his clothes away I knock on the bathroom door and he answers from behind the shower curtain.

“Yup?”

“It’s just me.”

I can hear him smile.

“I should hope so.”

“True. I put your clothes away in the drawers, I didn’t know what you might want to change into.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“Not especially. I’m tired, more than anything.”

I nod my head in agreement.

“Yeah, me too. I’ll leave and let you finish your shower.”

“Thanks.”

I shut the door behind me and go into the kitchen to grab two bottles of water. I bring them back, after making sure that the fireplace screen was in place in both the Living Room and in the bedroom, and I crawl into bed. I’m so exhausted, so I close my eyes for just a moment. I hear him moving, so I open my eyes and I see him laying beside me, looking intently into mine.

“Good morning.”

* * *

TBC - thank you for reading!  Comments always help me write faster!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Team Renhardt for your help with this chapter!!!


	16. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and according to European tradition, Sean gives Winifred her gift.

* * *

 

“Good morning.”

I close my eyes and roll back on my pillow.

“Really? I just closed my eyes for a minute.”

I feel a familiar pair of lips on my forehead and I smile.

“Well, that was a nine hour minute.”

I can feel his smile and I can only groan in embarrassment.

“I’m _really_ sorry.”

He chuckles and pulls me closer to him.

“That’s totally fine. I was exhausted as well. I woke up about 15 minutes ago and put some more wood in the fireplaces – we were down to embers.”

I curl up beside him, resting my head on his chest. Instinctively, his arms wrap around me and I can’t help but sigh.

“This is perfect.”

We lay like this, content to be quiet and still in each others’ arms for another hour or so, neither of us really wanting to move, or have this incredibly peaceful moment end. His fingers absentmindedly playing with my hair, my fingers drawing lazy circles on his chest. He kisses the top of my head and I smile.

“I would love nothing more than to stay here all day, Sean.”

“Me too.”

“However, you need a new pair of shoes and we both need coffee.”

He laughs.

“I can deal without the shoes. Coffee however, well that’s just a totally different situation.”

“I feel really badly that your shoes are ruined. They were one of your favorite pair.”

“In the grand scheme of things Winifred, shoes are _completely_ insignificant.”

“I concede that point. I’d still like to make sure you at least have a comfy pair for traveling in. Wearing those boots out there on a plane when we head back to Portland won’t be fun. I’ll replace your shoes when we get back home because I guarantee you they won’t have a store to purchase Prada shoes in town.”

“I won’t even bother to tell you not to because you’d go out and get them behind my back that way. We’ll go shoe shopping together only on the condition that I can get you a pair too.”

What did I ever do to deserve this man? He wants to take me shoe shopping. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.

“If you must.”

“I may get you a few other things while we’re out tho, so be prepared.”

I look at him with a weary expression on my face.

“Really?”

He nods his head and there is the smirk that I love.

“Well Captain, I believe that you and I need hot caffeinated beverages and probably some kind of substance with nutritional value. I’ll head into the kitchen and make something. Come join me when you’re ready.”

I roll over in an attempt to get myself out of bed and I in less than a second the man that I love is hovering over me, looking directly into my eyes. He puts his hands behind me – cradling my head so that I won’t move. We stare at each other for a few beautiful moments before he whispers.

“I think there’s something we both need and want more.”

With that he places his lips over mine and I can absolutely forget about breakfast now. Yeah, we don’t need to eat right now. We just need this.

* * *

After breakfast which was more like lunch, and a leisurely stroll through town where we bought what we needed for Christmas Dinner tomorrow for the two of us and new shoes for Sean, we headed back to the cottage. After being together this morning he became quite quiet, which is normal for him but this is a different kind of quiet. This is a pensive, anxious kind of quiet. We talked to be sure, but he has just seemed… nervous. After we ate our dinner we sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the Living Room, just relaxing. I put my hand up to him and touched his face as he gazed off into the flames.

“Where are you?”

He shook himself out of his gaze and turned to me with an apologetic smile.

“Forgive me, I’m a little pre-occupied.”

He places a kiss on the top of my hand and it makes me smile.

“I’m just concerned, that’s all. You don’t seem yourself tonight.”

“I’ll be alright, I promise.”

He kisses the top of my head and we both sigh. After sitting together for a few moments, he stands up and takes my hand.

“Come for a walk with me?”

“Of course!”

We bundle up in our warm jackets, gloves and hats and head outside. We walk, or in most places trudge through the snow and after about 30 minutes we find ourselves in a clearing. He stops and stands completely still, taking in the beauty of where we are. I go to speak, but as I look at him he shakes his head.

“Listen.”

Wesen generally have more acute hearing than non Wesen, so I stop and listen for what he has heard. I hear the sound of the snow falling, and after a moment I hear it.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Shhh. Did you hear that?”

I listen more intently, completely still but not letting go of his hand as I whisper my response.

“Yes, I wonder where they are.”

He slowly points his hand to the other side of the clearing.

“Right across from us, about 10 yards back from the edge, I’d say.”

We wait with baited breath and we slowly see shapes forming along the forests’ edge. I know I audibly gasped, albeit quietly, at the beautiful sight.

“Oh Sean...”

“I know.”

“It’s so cold but I don’t want to move. This is _so_ beautiful.”

He nods his head slowly, not wanting to startle our company. We stare in amazement as we watch a large family of deer slowly, cautiously creep out of the shadows.

“I count four babies. You?”

He counts then nods his head.

“Yes. Mummy is right behind them too.  Look.”

“Oh wow.”

We watch in stunned silence for several more minutes until Mummy, Daddy and the four baby deer head back into the forest. I’m overwhelmed by how beautiful that experience was and words right now are failing me. Sean glances over at me and in that moment no words are needed. We’re both freezing, so we turn and follow our footprints back to the cottage. We get in, and take off our jackets, boots and I head into the kitchen to turn on the kettle.

“Tea, Sean?”

He nods his head.

“Please. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Ok.”

He heads to the bedroom and comes back into the Living Room and sits on the couch.

“It’s Christmas Eve, Winifred. Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Ooh, that’s a great idea. I think I have some popcorn here I can make up too.”

“What would you like to watch?”

“You pick. You know how to access the movie files on my computer.”

He nods as I hear the microwave beep, letting me know that the popcorn is ready. The water has also boiled so I make two cups of tea, put the popcorn in a bowl and bring everything over to the couch.

“This is just like a little party.”

He smiles, but he still doesn’t seem to be himself.

“I didn’t want to start the movie until you got here.”

“Ok. Here, let me get this blanket so we can stay warm.”

I reach behind him and get the blanket that’s on the back of the couch, putting it over me as I lean against him.

“Can I ask you something silly?”

Ok, now I’m really concerned. I turn to face him as I respond.

“Of course.”

His breathing is starting to get faster and more labored.

“What is it, Sean?”

“I just don’t know how to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Now or never, right?”

I look at him and nod my head, hoping to encourage him to say what it is that seems to be bothering him so.

“Well, you know about my ring.”

“Yes. I asked you about when we went to that restaurant the first day we met.”

“Do you remember what I told you about it?”

“Of course. You told me that it was a family ring, that the Royals all had and wore one.”

He smiles and nods his head.

“That’s right. Well, everyone thinks it’s a wedding band which its not… and I… I just wanted to make sure that you knew that.”

I nod in response. I already know all of this, but for some reason he’s having difficulty finding words. After a moment or two of silence he speaks.

“My mother and I would open presents on Christmas Eve. I guess that’s the European blood in me. Anyway, since we’re here on Christmas Eve, I have a present for you. It might not seem like much and in the grand scheme of things it’s not even the amount that I should have spent on a gift for you. But it’s something special, and I want you to have it.”

Now I’m intrigued.

“Monetary value of a gift doesn’t matter to me Sean, and you _know_ that. I’m touched with anything that you give me – whether it’s a dozen purple orchids of some wildflowers you saw at the side of the road that you picked because you thought I’d like them. Money doesn’t matter to me. I would hope that you knew that.”

He smiles as he takes my hand in his.

“I do know that, I just wanted to make sure.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out, holding it in his hand so that I can’t see it.

“It’s not wrapped, it’s not even in a box. It’s not what it will initially appear to be, so don’t worry about that. If you choose not to wear it I totally understand that, but I still want you to have it. Anyway, I’ve rambled long enough, I suppose.”

He unfolds his hand and I see a very simple gold band in his hand. It definitely looks like my size. I take it between my fingers and I see a very tiny inscription inside. I can barely make it out, but it simply says ‘Pour ma princesse’. I’m shocked.

“Sean, I don’t know if I can...”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure you had this.”

“I mean, this is a family ring.”

“You’re my family and despite the fact that I’m the exiled bastard son of a King, that means Royalty.”

Wow. I mean, wow.

“You don’t have to say anything, Winifred. I just… one day I’ll ask you, you know. I don’t know when that will be but I will, you can count on that. If you choose to wear this when that time comes, then that’s fine with me. If you choose to wear it now, that’s fine with me too. I just...”

I hold out my left hand and look directly at him with a smirk on my face. He looks directly at me, so I wiggle my fingers.

“What?”

“A little practice, maybe?”

He looks so hopeful.

“ _Really_?”

I smile and nod my head.

“Absolutely. I have Mum and Dad, but you’re my chosen family, Sean. When the time is right.”

He smiles as he slips the simple gold band on my left ring finger, then he places his lips directly over it.

“One day, Sean. I think you did well for a practice run.”

He smiles, proud that I’m wearing this special piece to represent his family.

“So when people ask and I know that they will, I’ll tell them that this is a very special family ring.”

“I’m so glad that you like it, Winifred.”

“ _Like_ it? I _love_ it. It’s beautiful, and the inscription is really sweet.”

“Well, seeing as I’m a Prince that would make you, eventually, a Princess.”

Now I have to start playing around with him.

“I should get a tiara.”

He smiles and starts shaking his head.

“Maybe a chauffeur, footmen, butlers, a housemaid, a cook, someone to do my laundry...”

He pulls me close to him and holds me in his arms while I laugh harder than I’ve laughed in a long time. Everything about this feels… right. After an intense hug, I lean forward and click the play button on my computer. The loud gong of the bell at the beginning of this movie sounds, and I instantly know what film he picked.

“What a great choice. It’s true.”

“What, that it’s a wonderful life?”

“It is now. Merry Christmas, Sean.”

“Merry Christmas, Winifred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this (either the original character or the Wesen or both!) and if you'd like to see her character develop and mix with our characters we know and love!


End file.
